He Saw Me Looking At Him
by DeniquaNFrye
Summary: After Allison yanked Isaac through her bedroom window...There's an attraction there that neither of them want, but can't seem to ignore. Scott kicks Isaac out for the weekend due to his Aunt visiting, and Allison offers up her place as a last resort. I'm planning on having multiple chapters this time, so look out yall.
1. We Shared A Look

I was sitting with Lydia in the cafeteria. Noise surrounded us, but per usual as of late, Lydia was going on about Aiden and how she didn't want to like him, but she couldn't help herself.

"I mean, have you seen him? He's pretty gorge."

I tore my eyes away from her to glance at Scott's table, but he was absent except for Stiles, Boyd, and Isaac. Stiles was dramatically speaking to Isaac while Boyd just sat there with a slightly amused grin on his face.

Looking at Isaac brought back the memory of me straddling his lap when I yanked him through my bedroom window. How he flipped out in the closet. How we stared at each other, how I felt around him. How he towered over me.

"Allison, what are you staring at? Lydia asked, upset that I wasn't listening to her.

Isaac met my gaze. I froze. When Stiles and Boyd looked back I blushed and turned away.

"I'm shocked that this is what's happening right now." Lydia said.

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She didn't look convinced. "You know what I'm talking about." She flipped her strawberry blonde hair.

My phone buzzed, thank God! "It's from Scott." I muttered.

"Oh, how convenient."

I ignored her.

Scott: _Tell Isaac that he can't stay here this weekend. My mom's freaking out because my aunt is coming over._

Me: _Why can't you tell him?_

Scott: _He's not answering my texts._

I huffed.

Me: _Okay, I'll tell him._

Scott: _Sorry for putting you in the middle of this...Stiles isn't answering me either._

What did he mean by that? Did he suspect there was something between Isaac and I? Was there something between Isaac and I? Maybe my attraction to him go away. Maybe that fluttering in my stomach will go away.

"Allison." Lydia demanded. "Stop ignoring me, dammit!"

I choked out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'll get it together, I promise."

She rolled her eyes, then checked her phone. "Aiden texted me."

Of course.

My eyes flickered back to Isaac, he was staring at me. I admit I liked it, but it sort of put me on edge. I raised my phone, then texted him.

Me: _Meet me in the hallway. It's important._

Isaac: _You leave first. _

"Lydia, I have to go check on something before next period. I'll see you later."

She waved, still interested in her phone. "See ya."

I glanced at Isaac before heading toward the door. A thrill ran through me. This wasn't right, sneaking around in hallways with Isaac. We shouldn't even have to sneak around, but I didn't want any eyebrows raised at us. Better yet, he answered my text instantly, but ignored Scott's. Was he feeling some kind of guilt because he could tell that I liked him? Could he tell I liked him? Would he tell Scott? Wait, did I like _like_ him or was it pure attraction?

Stressed out, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Isaac appeared seconds later. "Hey." he said with a neutral expression on his perfectly chiseled face. "What's up?" His earthy scent wrapped around me, similar to Scott's, only better. Maybe it was a Werewolf thing.

"Scott wanted me to tell you that..." I looked into his green eyes, my heart skipped a beat. I hoped he hadn't noticed. "That you can't stay at his house for the weekend. His aunt's in town and his mom doesn't want her near any of this."

He looked disappointed and sad. "Great. I'm homeless for the weekend."

"What about Derek? If you have no place to go, he can't refuse you."

He took a step back, he shook his head with a rueful smile. "Derek doesn't want me there anymore than I want to be there."

... "What about Stiles or Boyd?"

"Stiles has a no Werewolf except Scott policy. Boyd's dad is a hard ass, he'd never let me stay over. Plus I'm not really into abusive fathers anymore."

My heart jumped at the thought of Isaac locked in the freezer for hours on end, pleading to get out. "Boyd's dad hits him?

He nodded. "His stepdad hits him and his mom. Boyd kicked him out, but his mom told him to come back because they couldn't afford to pay the rent." He huffed and started down the hall. "I'll figure it out."

The thought of him sleeping in the woods or on the cold, hard street didn't suit well with me. "Wait," I called. He stopped, but didn't turn around as I met him. He was practically shivering when I stopped in front of him. He wouldn't look at me, but I saw the tears running down his face, which sparked something in me. A sob came from him. It wasn't even an after thought, I wrapped my arms around him trying to eradicate his sadness.

Why had Isaac been dealt a bad hand? Why did every guy I like have to be the one thing I was trained to kill?

His strong arms eventually embraced me, and I admit it felt nice, but the moment was all wrong.

"Hey, you don't have to be homeless." I looked up at him, he looked utterly helpless. "You're going to stay with me for the weekend."

He thought about it. "What about your dad? Won't he try and kill me?"

I cracked a small smile. "He knows that you're a good guy."

A tiny hint of a smile passed his lips, then he realized we were still holding each other and he pulled away. "You would do this for me?"

My lips pursed. I'd do a whole lot for him, I suddenly realized. "We're friends, sort of."

He laughed. It was the first time I've heard him laugh, which I seemed to like. "Barely acquaintances is more like it." He joked. At least, I think he was joking.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of Chapter 1. I just like to say I think Allison and Isaac definitely have potential(and for those of you who didn't know Daniel Sharman and Crystal Reed did date for a little while, so these two do look good together). I'm not quite understanding why people think it's okay to ship Scott and Lydia. I mean, that's his ex's best friend and his best friend's love interest. If Scydia happens I will shoot Scott with Allison's crossbow. **


	2. A Blush

How in the world did I end up in the Argent's house of all places? If you had told me a month ago that I'd be sleeping under their roof I'd say you were crazy. Now if you told me a month ago that I'd be showering in Allison's bedroom shower I'd call you mentally unstable. She could hurt me just as much as I could hurt her, and that scared me.

The hot water washed over my body as I let myself take it all in.

How could she trust me that much? How could I trust her that much? The only answer I could think of was my attraction to her, which in itself made no sense at all. Why be attracted to someone you obviously can never have? I just couldn't help it. It only got worse after I turned into a Werewolf. I mean, before I was too shy and bruised to even stare at her for too long, besides the fact that Scott had her, she never looked my way. The bite was a blessing because she notices me now.

She noticed Scott because he was turning when they met. Of course, she had no idea what he was, but she still fell for him despite all the odds against them. But she knows all about me this time around, so what was pushing her to be cordial with me?

There were moments when I thought maybe she noticed me, like today in the cafeteria.

I caught her looking at me. She didn't look away. Boyd and Stiles turned to see what had caught my attention, what had always caught my attention.

Lydia said something because she turned to her and laughed, but I didn't hear what she said. I was too focused on Allison's milky, fair skin and pale, pink smile. What I did to hear was her her laugh. I've never heard her laugh before. Months ago I wouldn't have thought she was capable of laughter after she stabbed me in the back. Literally. But it echoed in my head.

"Isaac." Stiles called me.

"What?" I asked, still looking at her.

"Stop staring at Allison. It's bad enough you're ignoring Scott's texts, but now you have me ignoring Scott's texts! So I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at the very reason why." He said, clearly irritated.

"Stiles, shut up." I continued to stare at Allison. When she looked up at me I felt a jolt run through my body...

She told me about Scott and all I could think was that nobody wanted me. Not Scott, not Derek. Not my Dad, not my mom. Definitely not Allison. Next thing I know I couldn't stop crying. She was the last person that I wanted to see me like this, because now she knew that I was weak. She hugged me, and I couldn't stop shaking.

I cut the water off, and I slid on a pair of her dad;s gym shorts. My reflection in the mirror caught my eye. What's wrong with me? Why do I always screw up everything? Derek threw me out, now Scott. It was only a matter of time before I'm all alone again, Bite or not.

A knock came from the other side of the door. "It's me. I brought you some deodorant and lotion." I opened the door. "I didn't think you'd want to use-" She cut herself off as she stared at my bare chest.

I could hear a slight change in her heartbeat. "Are you staring at my chest?"

She swallowed, a blush rose to her cheeks, and her heart accelerated. "Uh, here." She handed me the items, then left her room.

To me she seemed slightly flustered, but then again I don't know anything about girls. But what I do know is that I saw a blush. 


	3. Beautiful People

Sorry that I didn't give you a summary last chapter, I'm still new to this. Truthfully, it took my like 10 tries to get that chapter up, edited, up again, put in as chapter 2 and not a new story. Yeah, it was pretty terrible. Anyway, this chapter is in Allison's POV again. Each chapter will have that rotation POV.

Tay Swizzle - State of Grace (Acoustic version), I listened to this song while writing. Maybe yall could listen to it while reading this.

watch?v=djWnN49KOik&list=PLBtjQJj3LJqtdya0jhuJy7eTiRPJjbOwd

* * *

His chest. I SAW HIS WET, NAKED CHEST! I bit my finger as I headed for the kitchen. Dammit, Isaac. Why do you have to be so freaking hot? And his curly hair was damp and his eyes mysterious. God, I'm such a girl! I even watched a water droplet roll down his chest and onto his abs...his abs.

Naturally, when he realized I was gawking at him he pointed it out. And naturally, I pretended it didn't happen. Why does everything involving Isaac Lahey lately turn me into silly putty? It was extremely frustrating.

Speaking of frustrating things, my dad didn't even know he was here. Sure, I told Isaac he could stay here for the weekend, and he could because dad is away on business for the weekend. He wouldn't return until Monday night, maybe even Tuesday.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me of the second reason I came to the kitchen. I searched through the fridge for things to eat.

"What's for dinner?" Isaac asked, sneaking up on me.

I jumped, smacking my head on the freezer door . "Jesus, Lahey." Embarrassment colored my cheeks when I met his green eyes. "Way to sneak up on a girl with her a head in a fridge."

A hint of a smile played on his thin, but tempting lips. His brow raised. "Aren't you supposed to be a Hunter?" That was a dig. He walked over to the freezer. "Given you stabbed me countless times," He placed a frozen bag of peas on my head. "I'd say you deserved it." He graced me with a smile.

All I could do was gaze at him. I'd never actually seen Isaac smile before, and I knew I was one of the main reasons why. He was cute when he smiled. It was something I'd like to see more often.

"You know I was joking, right? Hence the smile. See." He smiled again. And again, he looked incredibly cute.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Yeah, I totally knew you were totally joking." Did I just say totally twice?** Damn that smile...putty. I turn to putty!**I cleared my throat as I tore my eyes away from him. "Don't worry about it." I took the frozen peas off my head and sat them on the counter.

He leaned back against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Please tell me that we are not eating peas. Let alone ones that were just on your swollen head." he said, picking the bag back up.

I gave him a look. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

His brow raised as he gave me a serious look. "Definitely not the peas for dinner kind."

What that meant, I didn't know, but what I did know was that this was going to be a long weekend and I had a bad feeling that I was going to do something stupid to jeopardize what left I had with Scott and what little I had with Isaac. There was no winning for me. Isaac couldn't know that I liked him. Seeing him smile, I could admit that to myself now.

"I'm a terrible cook. How about pizza?" I pulled out a menu and handed it to Isaac. "What do you want?"

As he surveyed the menu I took the time to survey his profile. Smooth, clear skin so pale. Scott's was naturally tan. His light brown hair curled where Scott's hair was dark brown, almost black. He had a strong jaw where Scott had a crooked one, which I used to love. His long fingers graze the paper.

"What about the Meat Lovers pizza?" He suggested.

"I do love meat." I agreed to throw my attention somewhere else.

"I bet you do." He made a face, which I laughed at. "That came out wrong." Our laughter filled the room. "That is not at all what I meant." His eyes burned bright.

Surely, I was misinterpreting that, but nonetheless I had to look away. "I know what you meant. Definitely not a peas kind of girl." I gave a short laugh.

We ordered the pizza, bread sticks, some pasta, and soda. Isaac was a man, and a Werewolf after all. He'd probably still be hungry if he ate it all by himself.

Once the food got here we went to the TV room. "Wanna watch a movie, Lahey?"

"Sure, Argent." He sat everything down onto the table. "Whatcha got?" He started filling up his plate.

I looked in the DVD cabinet. We had a lot of good movies stocked. "Depends on what you're in the mood for."

"I haven't seen any good romances lately. I'm sure you'd love to watch one."

**_Great._**

He came to look at the collection, extremely close to me. "Ah hah," He picked up Crazy, Stupid Love with Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone. "I've heard good things, but I've never actually seen it. What about you?"

"Nope." I grabbed the movie to put it in the DVD player, kind of ticked that he picked a movie that I'd presumably act all mushy over. I mean, Ryan Gosling and Isaac in one room. What could I possibly think up?

We ate as the movie began. I laughed as Steve Corell rolled out of the car. "I love Steve Corell. He's so underline funny, if that makes sense." I looked at Isaac for confirmation.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, it does." He took a swig of his drink.

Pretty soon I was comfortable enough with him to relax and enjoy myself. We laughed and joked with an surprisingly easy flow. And it couldn't have been worse.

When Ryan's character is teaching Steve's character how to hook a girl Isaac pointed out that one of the girl's looked like me. "Come one." He paused the movie. "You could be twins." he suggested, completely amused by the idea.

I waved it off. "She is way prettier than I am, and has better hair." He gave me an odd look, one that disconcerted me. "What?"

He shrugged. "I just didn't peg you for that type of girl." He seemed disappointed.

"What type?"

He looked me in the eye. "The type that puts herself down."

"That was not what I was doing." I tried to convince him, but I knew the truth. I didn't believe that I was as beautiful as that girl on the screen staring back at me and somehow Isaac knew it.

"It's just a shame that you don't know how beautiful you really are."

Our eyes met. My heart thumped in my chest, my stomach felt fluttery in a bad way. "How awfully nice of you considering I stabbed you countless times." I looked down and pressed play.

"Beauty is a strange thing. You find it in places and people you would never think possible." He spoke the words, making them seem personal to him. "Don't you agree?"

I gazed over at him and nodded.

* * *

Hey, guys. So usually I write these things down before hand and then type them in, but this one just happened on it's own. I hope you like it, please leave a comment or review or you could message me if you like. Just let me know if you want more, where you think what's going to happen next. And if you hate it, still let me know. Any review is better than no review.

Now I honestly have to plan chapter 4 cuz I really don't know what to write next. Hopefully, chapter 4 is up by tonight or tomorrow. I'm getting a new laptop so I won't be on this slow butt desktop anymore, which I'm excited about. PEACE!

P.S. Are Daniel Sharman's eyes really green? I just picked that color cuz it sounded right.


	4. The Morning After

Okay, so I said this would be posted yesterday, but there were some complications with getting my new laptop(touch screen evny hp) to connect to the wifi upstairs cuz the router is downstairs and in the back of the house. Anyway, I'm going to do give at least three chapters today to make up for that. I figured I owed you that much.

Listen to Delilah - Shades of Grey (it's a really cool song, and yes people are saying it would be a good song for 50 Shades of Grey)

watch?v=Wltb6fWJh48

Isaac's POV

* * *

As I stirred and took in my surroundings memories came back to me from the day before. Allison staring at me from across the café, Scott kicking me out, Allison taking me in. We actually had a good time last night, she was easier to talk to than I would've thought. Yeah, we didn't talk about anything personal because that would've been too weird, but we did make conversation during the movies.

Now she was laying on the opposite end of the couch, her legs tucked under a blanket I laid on her once she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to leave her last night, besides I actually had some decent sleep last night. Leave it to the Hunter to drive away my nightmares, which frequently showcased her killing me. At the risk of sounding cheesy, I felt relaxed in her presence. Oh, the irony.

I let myself take in her first thing in the morning beauty. Yes, her hair was ruffled, and her mouth was slightly open, letting out a light snore, but I didn't care. She was gorgeous and so completely out of my league it wasn't even funny.

On cue she awoke, looking up at me with confused eyes, and then her mind replayed yesterday and she calmed down. By the look in her eyes I thought she would shoot me. Instead, she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. "We fell asleep on the couch." She gave a small laugh as she glanced back at me.

"I didn't want to leave you by yourself. You know there are Werewolves in this town." I smirked.

She began to grin, but something cut her off as she looked at me with a strange look in her eyes.

What had I said?

No, it wasn't what I said. It was how I said it.

"Allison-" I said without the American accent I had grown so accustomed to using.

"You're British?" She inquired, still staring at me.

Shit.

I nodded, then scooted closer to her. "No one else knows. You can't say anything." I pleaded.

She had that look in her eyes that girls get when they hear a British guy speak, which always seemed to work in the guy's favor. How would it work in my favor?

She smiled at me, a laugh bubbling up in her. "You're British." she repeated.

"Yeah, why is that funny?"

She shook her head, and looked down. "It's nothing." She ran her hands over her legs. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." I was about to thank her, but she cut me off. "On one condition," She looked up at me again. "You don't hide it this weekend. Not around me."

I was the idiot who let is slip out without thinking. Maybe it was meant to happen, maybe it would help up my cool factor. Having an accent gave you an edge, but I had no idea if Allison thought I was attractive. Just because she stared at my bare chest after I got out the shower didn't mean she was attracted to me. She could've been embarrassed about the fact that I sounded like a douche and called her out on it.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.

I nodded, in an sense grateful for her knowing. It was exhausting to constantly remind myself about who I was now. "Yeah, we have a deal." She tried not to laugh and it somehow bothered me. "Are you going to keep doing that?" I asked in my damn good American accent.

Her brow lifted. "Keep doing what?"

"That girl thing when guys have accents?" It dawned on me that she may never like me for who I am, but she would only like me for my accent.

She looked a bit hurt, and it was only then when I realized how harsh my words came out. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just American people tend to want to hang out with English people because of their accent. I didn't want that to be the case with you."

Her eyes widened a bit and her mouth scrunched up in a cute way. "Oh." Her cheeks blushed a tiny bit.

Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes. A Blush. I had caused that. But was it again another superficial reason or was it actually me? I'm wasn't sure, but I'd find out.

"Let's go get something to eat." she suggested. "We'll go out of town so you can explain to me why you're British, and why you're avoiding Scott's texts, and why Stiles is, too.

No, she didn't want to hear that. She'd push me away if she found out the truth. Scott would push me away if he found out the truth.

"Is that okay with you?"

What could I say? No? If an Argent wanted answers, they'd get answers. "Yeah."

* * *

Okay, here you go, chapter 4. What did you guys think? I know it's short, but I wanted to hurry up and get back into Allison's head and make her feelings known about Isaac being British. I mean, SWOON!


	5. Our Diner

Allison's POV, they're in a diner, she's waiting for Isaac to explain himself.

Scott James - My Road watch?v=p8JBL6Gk1ok&list=PLBtjQJj3LJqs1oldOct9fArLbDo_O17il I freaking love him! He's so talented! I love how all of his videos are filled with nature, he's just so soulful and cute. Check out his song Garden and Caves In

* * *

Isaac sat across from me in the cozy out of town dinner. He wore a navy blue t-shirt under his grey and white sweater cardigan and jeans Scott's mom brought over. His light brown hair curled in the most perfect way that made me want to run my fingers through it. He didn't want to tell me his story, but I had to know. We couldn't just go back with this between us. I wanted to know. I had to know.

We sat with our untouched food before us. I wasn't quite sure how he would bring himself to trust me enough to tell me, but then again I was the only alive person that knew. He would take his time telling me, and I wouldn't push him. Finding out he was British just skyrocketed his hotness as lame as it sounds, but it did. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me because of course he was. Of course he had to be even more irresistible. When he called me out on it all I could think was he thought low of me. I still wasn't sure if that was the case or not.

"I was adopted." he said, still not looking at me. "My dad, my real dad and mom didn't want me. I barely remember them, I was around five when they gave me away. There was a foster care system that was sending children to the US, and I was one of the lucky ones. Only I wasn't so lucky when John got his hands on me. He was a heavy drinker and he took his problems out on me. Camden tried to help me, but it only made it worse."

My heart constricted in my chest. I heard the rumors and saw Isaac's bruised face on multiple occasions, I just didn't think it was that bad. No one should have to be abused by their parents. Yeah, I get spankings and stuff when you're a child, but giving your child a black eye every week wasn't humane. I've always wanted to say something to him, to hug him even, but I didn't know how. How would I have approached him? How would he have not been offended? Now I wanted to reach out to him, but I was afraid he'd definitely push me away.

"He didn't want people to know that he had to adopt a kid to get a check. I quickly adapted to the American accent, I didn't have a choice. No one knows, but you." He finally looked up at me with those sad greenish blue eyes.

"Once John died why didn't you tell anyone? We wouldn't have held it against you." I know I wouldn't have. "Just promise me you'll think about telling the others."

He nodded.

My phone buzzed. It was from Stiles.

Stiles: _Is Isaac with you?_

Me: _Yeah, why?_

"Who is that?" Isaac asked.

I looked up from my phone. "Stiles. He just asked if you were with me. I guess they are worried about you after all." I gave him a small grin.

Stiles: _Tell him to answer his phone. We need to talk._

I handed the phone to Isaac so he could read the message. His brow furrowed as he headed for the door with his phone in hand. He only went a few feet away from the building, far enough away that I couldn't pick up on the conversation. I took this moment to start eating my food. I texted Scott.

Me: _What's going on?_

I looked up to see an angry Isaac on the phone. He was pacing with a scowl.

* * *

"Look, Stiles. I'm not doing anything wrong. She offered me a place to stay, what was I supposed to do? I would be out on the street if it wasn't for her." I said in my American accent.

"Derek would've let you stay with him." he tried to convince me.

My anger only rose. "No, he wouldn't have. Besides nothing's going on. Scott has nothing to worry about. Allison doesn't see me that way, and she never will."

"Well, I don't know about that." he muttered.

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

He silently cursed. "Look, whatever's going on between you and her isn't right. Scott isn't over her and you know it. He's worried about you, and he's worried about her. Don't do this to him. Leave her alone, man. Move on."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't walk away. I didn't want to. "I can't just-"

"I know you're in love with her and all, but this isn't right. Talk to Scott, don't go behind his back with this. He won't ever trust you again."

What? Tell Scott that I was in love with his ex? No thanks. "Stiles, how would that conversation go?"

He huffed. "I don't know. Just figure out a way to tell him before it's too late, and you do something you'll regret." He hung up.

* * *

Scott: _Isaac and I need to talk._

My brow furrowed as I looked back at Isaac. He stood with his phone in hand, then he looked up at me.

They both knew.

Oh, shit.

* * *

watch?v=fUjm2aHXbbY Check out SantagatoTV (Joe Santagato) He's hilarious and I think you all deserve a laugh!

Oh, yeah let me know what you think betches!


	6. The Drive Over & The Talk

Okay, so I know I said I'd give you three chapters yesterday, and I did try. I was writing it...and the crap got deleted FOUR TIMES throughout yesterday AND today. It wasn't the site, it was things that I pressed by accident. So if you see an grammatical error or whatever just know that I wasn't about to reread this all over again...anyway here's chapter 6, I think this is chapter 6. It's from Isaac's POV and it's basically the convo during the drive over to Derek's and him and Scott having The Talk. Here you go, you're welcome.

* * *

I looked at her through the window. Stiles was right. I either let her go or tell Scott.

She headed to the door with a purpose. "Hey," She walked over to me, not looking at me. "We need to go." She headed to the car.

"Is something wrong?"

We got into the car and she still wouldn't look at me. What if Stiles told Scott and Scott told her? It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to happen at all.

"Allison?"

She finally looked at me with a distant look in her eyes. "Scott wants to talk to you. So I'm bringing you to him." She started the car and drove off. "Why are you ignoring him? Why is Stiles ignoring him?" she asked irate.

Well, I couldn't tell her why, which only gave way to more curiosity. She huffed when I didn't tell her.

"Whatever it is can you just forget about it?" She was almost pleading, which made me look at her.

"I don't know if I can."

Her lips parted and she looked away. Her heart beat picked up a little bit.

"I wish I could, but I can't. Things are just too complicated." I looked out the window.

"Do you miss them?" she asked. "You're real parents?"

The question caught me off guard, I was never asked that before. So I shrugged. "I don't remember them that much, but what I do remember is my mum's flowery perfume and big green eyes. Maybe they were so big because I was young. But they gave me up, so obviously they didn't want me."

"You don't know that."

I looked at her. "If I'm wrong, then why haven't they checked up on me?"

"What if they've tried and John drove them away? If it's something you really want I'll help you reach out to them."

Yeah, people have tried to treat me as normally as possible since everything happened after the Bite, but the only person that's been nice to me was Scott. And here I was scamming on his girl. I didn't think she cared enough to want to help, but I was touched nonetheless. "You'd do that?"

She gave me a look as if she were offended. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged. "It's just with everything that's happened, I didn't think you would care."

"Come on, Isaac. I'm not a tin woman. I've cared for a long time." Her heart jumped, she quickly shut her mouth as she realized what she said.

Had she meant it? What did that entitle? I knew she didn't like me that way, so I chalked it up to her being concerned with my abusive father. Anyhow, I had to ask. "You mean that?"

She focused on the road, her heartbeat calming down. "What, you didn't pick that up when I was stabbing you?" She wore a small smile.

I laughed. "Guys are dull, you gotta tell them what you want."

She smiled at me. "I'll remember that, Lahey."

* * *

We looked at each other, Scott and I. Allison had dropped me off at Derek's house. Everyone was there.

Erica sashayed up to me, a wicked grin on her lips. "Where have you been?" She eyed Allison. "And why'd you bring her?"

I gave her a look that said back off, and she did for the moment.

Derek stood in the Kitchen, trying his best to look menacing with Peter lingering behind him. Stiles and Cora sat on the couch, immersed in a conversation while Boyd leaned against the wall. "What's this about?" I asked them.

Scott shrugged. "You tell me? Why have you been ignoring me? Ignoring all of us.

"Like you give a damn about me. Like any of you give a damn about me."

Erica rolled her eyes while Scott stepped forward. "That's not true."

"Fine, it's not true. Is that all?"

Allison stood close to me, and I could tell she wanted me to tell them the truth, but now wasn't the right time.

"We care about you, dumbass." Erica said. "We just want to know what's going on."

I huffed. "Nothing's going on. Can I go now?"

Scott gave me a look. "We need to talk, in private." Stiles gave me a knowing look. We headed upstairs because it was soundproof. We dipped into an empty room, my old room. "What's really going on?"

Should I tell him? It wasn't the best circumstances, but when would it ever be? Sure, he'd be angry, he might even punch me, but at least he'd know. The other thing about not telling Scott the truth was the fact that I considered him a friend, and I didn't want to keep secrets from him. He gave me a place to stay when Derek kicked me out.

"I know." he said.

I looked up at him. "What?"

He gestured to downstairs. "Allison. You like her don't you?" He didn't appear to be angry.

Did Stiles tell him? Did Allison guess?

"I'm going to take that as a yes and that's why you've been ignoring me."

I ran my hair through my hair. "Nothing's going on between us. She's not over you."

"So you thought ignoring me was the best way to handle it?"

I shook my head. "I've always liked her, Scott. This wasn't something that just happened yesterday. Once I was involved with you guys, I stayed my distance. But I can't help how I feel. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't think it was necessary."

He pursed his lips as he took that in. "Allison and I are done. We both know it. Yeah, I still love her, but it's not the same anymore. I've seen how you've looked at her, and I've seen how she looks at you."

My eyes widened. "What?"

He let out a bitter laugh. "You have something with her, I can tell. We all can tell."

"Is that why you kicked me out?"

He took a step closer. "Isaac, I didn't kick you out. My aunt's in town. You can come back Monday."

"Do you really think that's the best idea? Wouldn't it be awkward after all of this?"

"I want you to come back. It's not like I didn't see it coming. She used to talk about you before the Bite. She wanted to speak to you, but she was worried about your reaction."

She was worried about me? She noticed me before? Why hadn't I known?

"Why are you telling me this?"

He looked up at me. "Because you need to know that this wasn't just something out of the blue." He must've really cared about her if he was willing to give her away so freely.

"I thought that you were still in love with her, with each other."

He shrugged. "We've been over for a while. It's not like we haven't talked about it. We both know we aren't going to get back together."

She hadn't told me any of this, but why would she? "And what about you? What about us? Where do we stand?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "We're good. You still have a place to stay after Sunday." He held out his hand, and I took it.

"We're good."

* * *

Okay, check out Victoria Justice's new video Gold. It has COLTON HAYNES WHO PLAYED JACKSON! I used to love Victorius then I got out of it, but this is a really good song. It's catchy, poppy, and has a bit of "rap" in the middle which I love her doing it that way. It's not one of those awful poppy songs that get stuck in ur head, and it actually has a good message; we could be good together, pick me because I'm Gold, Gold!

Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the chapter, and if you happen to listen to the song let me know what you think. I literally can't stop listening to it.


	7. Tonight's Episode

Let me know what you guys think of tonight's episode!


	8. On The Way Back

All eyes were on me as soon as Scott and Isaac went upstairs. Erica looked as if she wanted to rip me apart with her teeth. By the looks of it, she had a thing for  
Isaac, and I couldn't blame her. Since Isaac got The Bite he's become confident and more sure of himself. Before he was shy and sad. I don't think he even noticed me  
until The Bite because I was doing the hunting. When I stabbed him those months ago I wasn't trying to hurt him, I was protecting him. If he continued to fight Jackson  
would've torn him apart, and I didn't want him to die. It wasn't like I wasn't worried about everyone else, but Isaac was new to all of this. Putting him out of  
commission was the only way I knew how to help him.  
Lydia came over to me with a smirk on her face. "We need to talk."  
I nodded. "Yeah," I huffed. "After Isaac and I get things straight, we can hang out."  
She narrowed her eyes. "Okay."  
Cora laughed at something Stiles did, and Lydia almost broke her teeth from clenching her jaw so tight.  
"Is there something that you want to talk about?" I looked pointedly in Stiles and Cora's direction.  
She turned back toward me with a raised brow. "I don't know what you're talking about." she played innocent. Of course once Stiles was interested into someone other  
than her she'd take notice. Classic Lydia.  
A small smile played on my lips. "If you say so."  
Cora tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to Stiles. He smiled at her and I could tell it was eating Lydia up. We needed a Girl's Day. And Isaac and  
Scott needed a Guy's Day. On the way over I was so sure that Isaac knew that I liked him, and that was what he'd been talking about when he said he couldn't forget  
it ever happening. Obviously that wasn't the case because Scott and everyone else didn't seem to know what the problem was. Sure they all looked at me with death  
glares, but that was only normal.  
They came down a few minutes later, they seemed to be okay with each other. But what was the problem between them?  
Isaac met my eyes in a way that made my heart beat faster and my breath hard to come by. I'd say if he hadn't noticed my attraction to him before he definitely knew  
now. Scott caught my eye, he wore a neutral expression. I tried to get him to look me in the eye, but he wouldn't. What was that about? Had he seen me turn into putty  
from Isaac's gaze?  
Erica walked over to Isaac with a seductrive grin. "Call me when you ditch the Hunter." She shot me a bitchy glare just as Isaac looked at me.  
I rolled my eyes and looked away.  
"You okay?" Lydia asked me.  
I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'll let you know when we get done."  
"Okay." She gave me a sad look.  
Isaac walked over to us. "You ready?"  
I avoided looking at him again. "Yup."  
We were in the car when we started talking again, though we waited a good distance for our privacy. It was him that broke the silence. "Are you not going to ask?" His  
british accent back. Somehow I had forgotten that he was holding back. It just wasn't something that I was used to.  
I huffed. "Are you not going to tell me?"  
"It's complicated."  
"How complicated could it be if you and Scott worked it out in five minutes?"  
I could feel his eyes one me, but I wouldn't look at him. Not after that putty fiasco back at Derek's. "It's just something I need to figure out for myself. Okay?"  
"That's fine, but I'm not letting you handle your birth parents alone. You're just going to have to deal with it."  
His big, strong hand was on mine, warming my whole body. I almost swerved the car when my the car rang. Oh, god. "Dad," I answered. "Hey."  
"Hey, I was just calling to check in. Anything Werewolf related happen?"  
I looked at Isaac, my eyes begged him not to make a sound. He nodded. "No, you know I'm staying out of it. Scott doesn't need me to run behind him." Which was true.  
"Look, something came up. It looks like I'm going to be here a little longer than I thought."  
Isaac and I shared a look. "How much longer?" I tried to sound indiffernt so he wouldn't suspect anything.  
"About another week or two. Hopefully, it won't take that long. You okay up there by yourself."  
Isaac smiled because he knew what I was going to say. "I can take care of myself, dad."  
"I know you can. Alright, love you." he dismissed.

"Love you, too." I hung up.

"So I take it that your dad doesn't know I'm staying with you?" Isaac said.

I cracked a grin. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And I know you won't hurt me." I looked at him.

His brow raised. "How do you know that?"

"Because you're terrified of me." I joked.

He laughed. "I am so terrified of you it isn't even funny. I don't know how Scott was able to handle you."

Despite that I told myself that I would control how my body acts around Isaac, a blush crept to my cheeks. Damn those dimpled suckers! He laughed, but I ignored him.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." I glanced at him. "If you knew what he what he was and what your family was, why'd you continue to date him?"

What he was asking was very personal, but it wasn't like it wasn't public knowledge between the group. I was just wondering why he was asking me this. "When I first found out what he was we were at Prom, and my dad and Kate were trying to run him over. I saw how he changed and he looked at me all wounded like. All I could think was I'm so glad he's not dead. Even though we could never work, we loved each other and we held onto that."

"And now?"

I blew out a heavy breath. "We grew apart. Yeah, I still love him, but I'm not in love with him. We may never work again, but he's still important to me."

"You and I need to talk about something?" he asked.

I pulled in front of my house. "Yes." I turned my entire body to him. "I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Okay." he said in a way that made me feel more confident to go on.

"I like you..."

* * *

Cliffhanger eh?


	9. We Kissed But He Didn't Want Me

All I could do was stare at her, wondering if I had heard right. Sure I had heightened hearing, but there was no way that I heard that correct. I mean, it just wasn't possible. Scott said she cared about me, and I hadn't thought that was possible, especially after she stabbed me.

She hadn't said anything after that, and I could only guess that she was waiting on response from me. I just wasn't sure what to say.

"And I get that you don't feel the same way, I just needed to tell you. I needed to get it out there...and I'm guessing Scott has no idea."

Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I've been in love with her ever since she came here? Should I tell her that Scott just finished giving me his blessing to continue crushing on her? I decided not to. Sure I would love to be with her, but it would change things way too fast. We barely just became friends, and telling her how I really felt would rush things. She wouldn't understand that I wanted to take things slow and at the same time claim her in every way possible. It would only confuse her.

I shook my head. "I don't think he does." I lied as I looked at her. "I don't even know what to say right now, I'm sorry."

She waved it off. "No, it's fine. I just sprung this on you. I don't expect you to know what to say."

I had no clue of how much she actually liked me or if it was just a tiny crush. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know because knowing made it so much harder to keep us in check. The only thing I could think of to lift the mood was a joke. "Is this because you found out that I'm British?" I grinned.

She laughed, showing off her dimples. God, I loved those dimples. "Totally." She looked at her phone. "'Are you fine with staying here by yourself?" I shrugged. "You're not scared my dad may come home and kill you?"

I gaped at her. "I wasn't before, but now you just scared the shit out of me." We laughed together.

"Come on, you're a big, bad wolf. You can take care of yourself." She insisted with a hint of a smile left. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Leaving without letting her know that I cared about her didn't feel right, so I did what I waited to do for a year. I reached over and cupped her face, leaning into to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Yeah, it wasn't quite the lips, but it was something. When I leaned back she stared into my eyes, and she completely surprised me by pressing her lips to mine for not nearly long enough. When she broke away I almost pulled her back in, but stopped myself. All I could do was stare, at her lips, at her cheeks, into her eyes. She was all I wanted.

"I'm sorry." She backed away.

Should I tell her? In my mind, it would ruin everything. We needed more time together before I could really let myself inhale her. It just didn't feel right for us to go at it now.

"No, it was..." I stumbled for the right word. "Enlightening. It was enlightening."

She laughed. "Um, thanks. I guess." She checked her phone again. "I should get to Lydia's."

I nodded. "Yeah, you should." I fanned myself.

She swatted my chest. "Stop teasing me."

A smile crept to my lips. "I didn't do anything, Argent." I slid out of her car and shut the door behind me. "See ya when you get back."

"Yeah."


	10. Girl Times

"He kissed me." I told Lydia as we laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, he kissed me on the cheek."

She turned to look at me. "That's something. You got the cheek, I got nothing." she said pitifully.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we both know that Stiles would jump out of his skin if he knew you wanted him to kiss you." She considered that. "I kissed Isaac _on the lips_ and all I got was a confusing comment about how enlightening it was. I mean, he wasn't disgusted by it, but he wasn't jumping for joy either." I groaned.

"He likes Cora, that skank!" she stated.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?!" I'd kill her. That skank, I'd cut her up so bad...

"How can you not see it? They were flirting with each other in front of me!" she growled.

My annoyance rose. "I could slap the shit out of you," She gave me a funny look. "I thought you were talking about Isaac."

She looked offended. "I was talking about Stiles. Why would I be talking about Isaac?"

"Because I'm talking about Isaac."

We huffed simultaneously as we looked back up at the ceiling. "This sucks." We intertwined out fingers.

"Totally."

All that popped into my head was Isaac and that kiss. I hadn't meant to kiss him, I was just so caught off guard when he kissed me on the cheek and his face was just so close, I didn't think I would have the opportunity again. But now who knew how long I'd have before he'd run away? Maybe I was too aggressive, but at least he knew how I felt. I wish I could say the same for him.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked Lydia, turning to look at her.

"Sure."

"Would you tell Stiles how you feel?" She turns to me with wide eyes. "I know it's scary, trust me I was scared when I told Isaac, but you can't let that hold you back from being with someone you love. And I know you love Stiles. You know how he feels. Just go up to him and lay one on him."

She thought about it. "Would you do something for me?" She looked serious.

"Of course."

"Would you bone Isaac for me? He's seriously hot."

I choked out a laugh as she smiled at me. "From the looks of it, I'm not boning anybody. He doesn't seem all that into me anyway."

She scoffed. "Oh, please. You should've seen the look he gave Erica when she was bitching about you. I swear she was going to rip your head off and he was going to rip her heart out."

No, I hadn't noticed that.

"And the way he stood in front of you all protectively. Swoon. I mean, he obviously knows you can take care of yourself, but he still felt protective of you." She went on.

I kind of noticed that, but I didn't think much of it. Apparently, Lydia had.

"Stiles would do anything for you, you know. He'd throw himself in front of a train for ya!" I sung and we laughed. "I'm glad you've finally found some sense when it comes to guys, no offense."

She waved it off. "None taken. It's just he's so different from anyone I've ever been interested in. He's sweet, and kind." She smiled. "And funny, he's so funny and I never realized how beautiful he was. He was just talking to me and the sun hit him and all I could do was look at him."

"Don't let your fear hold you back. You love him, and you know he's been in love with you since forever. Go easy on him, he might faint or something."

She wore a mischievous grin. "Oh, I will definitely not go easy on that boy."

Ew. "Oh my God, you did not just say that."

She gave me a look. "Oh, please. Like you weren't thinking about Isaac that way."

Dammit, she had me there.


	11. Lydia's POV: Stiles

Lydia and Stiles: Lydia's POV

After Allison left I went shopping. It always cleared my head. Not only did I have to deal with the Stiles thing, but I also had to sort out how I felt about Aiden. We didn't really have anything I would miss, we just hooked up. He was just a distraction from whatever feelings I had left for Jackson. With Jackson it was hot and dangerous, and powerful. We had a connection, something special. Yeah, he was angry most of the time, but he was also passionate when it was just the two of us. In public he didn't really care how he treated me, and for the longest time I pretended it was okay.

I always knew Stiles was in love with me, despite that he thought I didn't know he existed. I've always appreciated him because he was someone who really cared about me. Sure I ignored him, it just didn't look good socially to be seeing Stiles Stilinski. And now I'm ashamed to even have cared so much what other people think. Stiles was amazing, he was too good for me and we all knew that was the case.

Cora connected with Stiles so quickly that it made me jealous, spiking my interest in him. I knew what he saw in her; she was serious, she was wounded, and beautiful. Maybe I was too late, maybe he wouldn't even be my friend anymore.

I entered Macy's with a mission. I was on a quest to find some form fitting dresses that I knew would catch Stiles' attention. His favorite color was blue, so I found one halter dress in dark blue that stopped mid-thigh. A flowy red dress caught my eye, something that I knew he'd appreciate me in. After I found a black v cut dress and pale pink blouse and buttoned up high shorts I headed for the jewelry. Picking out a silver necklace and a beaded black headband, I headed for the makeup. Normally, I don't wear red lipstick or anything too loud, but I think red was in order with that black dress. I had a gold pair of earrings and matching bracelet at home that Stiles got me for my birthday that I never wore. Next I found a pretty seducing perfume that I hoped he liked. After everything was paid for I headed home to match things up.

Aiden texted me.

Aiden: _I'll come over around seven so we can catch up_ ;)

Um, fuck that. I love how he assumed that I wanted him to come over. A few weeks ago I would've, but since that day Stiles was trying to get me to help him and Cora at school I couldn't get him out of my head, and definitely not out of my heart. He was embedded within me, and that scared the crap out of me.

Me: _I'm good, but thanks._

Let that eat him up.

Aiden: _Are you feeling okay?_

Me: _Yeah, see ya._

Tonight I wasn't going to stay in, I was going to have fun and I planned to have fun with Stiles. Maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic. Yeah, that sounded good. Excited and beyond nervous at the same time, I headed to the kitchen to make a few sandwiches and package some fruit. I could pick up some chips or something junky at the store for him. As quickly as I could I freshened up, threw on the black dress, and gold heels. Stiles' gold necklace and bracelet sat untouched on my desk. It wasn't until now that I noticed how beautiful it was, how thoughtful he was to get me all of this stuff. I couldn't help but chuckle at the TV I found in his room when I went to go see him after Gerard beat him up. Maybe I felt something then to, but I couldn't tell because I was too busy crying over Jackson.

I curled my hair, and then put my hair in an intricate bun with a few tendrils falling down in the front and the back. I applied some mascara on then bravely applied the deep red lipstick. Did I look trashy? Not really, but it was so not me. Hopefully Stiles loved it. I felt breathless and uneasy I thought about him. What if he didn't want to hang out with me? Determined, I pushed that thought out of my head as I spritzed some of the new perfume on and surveyed myself in my full length mirror. I blew out a jittery breath. "I can do this." I told myself.

After running to the store for some soda and down to Hurley's for curly fries I made my way to his house. Butterflies were dancing around in my stomach, I felt thrilled. I was ready for this, I was ready for us to take the next step if he was.

I parked down the street so I could surprise him if he heard my engine. Carrying the picnic basket and blanket I closed in on his house, and that's when I saw them together. Stiles was leaning against his jeep talking to Cora. What was she doing here, at his house? They were just talking, that was all it was. I could wait for her to leave so we could go to the park and talk. It would be really romantic, and everything I've always wanted.

He said something and she laughed. They stood looking at each other. My heart thumped in my chest as I realized that I really did have competition, that someone really did have Stiles' attention besides me.

She leaned in and kissed him. My heart stopped. She kissed him and he hadn't pulled away, he kissed her back, and his hands went to her hips. Tears pricked at my eyes as I felt defeated. I flew back to my car as fast as I could, trying to control my heart expanding and my throat closing up. Once I was inside my car a sob leaked out. One sob turned into two, and soon I couldn't control what was coming pouring out of me. It felt like my heart was cracking into two, it felt like I was going to vomit.

Something told me to drive back to my house, I didn't want him to find me crying over him. And somehow with minimal tears I made it back to my house where I called Allison in my driveway. She answered on the third ring. "Hey, wh-" she started cheerfully, but I cut her off.

"He kissed her!" I sobbed, clutching my chest.

"What?" she asked, clearly concerned.

I wiped at my tear stricken face. "Stiles kissed Cora. I just saw it. He likes her!" My voice broke.

"No, that can't be right. He loves you Lydia. He wouldn't do that." She sounded so convinced.

"Well, he's not anymore because he kissed her and he grabbed her hips. He _wanted_ her." I sobbed.

She cursed under her breath. "Are you at home?"

"Yesss." I whined.

"Okay, I'm coming over. With lots of Ice Cream!"

What? "Make sure it's low fat." I wiped at my eyes. "No, bring frozen yogurt, something with toffee and caramel."

I could tell she was amused. "Okay, I'll be right over."

But she was with Isaac. I wasn't being a good friend to her, taking her away from the guy she liked. "Wait!" I yelled so she'd hear me.

"What?" she answered.

"What about Isaac? Are you going to leave him alone again? I mean, after you kissed him and all-" I heard her gasp.

"I'm on my way." She hung up.

Feeling weak, I made my way to my room and cried until my throat hurt and my eyes felt swollen.


	12. Stiles' POV: Cora VS Lydia

Stiles' POV: Cora VS Lydia

After Cora and I left Derek's we hung out at the bowling alley, we had fun together. Something just changed between us recently, and I wasn't sure why. We just got along better than either of us expected. With everything going I welcomed the change. Scott tried to be there for me as much as he could, but he was split between the Alpha Pact and school. He was really trying at both.

Being that I was Stiles Stilinksi, Lydia was the only other girl that I've ever loved. Lately, Lydia and I have grown closer, and I like that, but we weren't friends like I wanted to be. With Cora I had that friendship.

So when she kissed me I had no idea that it was even an option. I mean, I was no Scott or Isaac. Or Boyd or Derek. Even Peter. Well, two of those people were related to her, but still. So it shocked me, but I still reacted to see what it was like. I knew that I was still very much in love with Lydia, but I hadn't kissed anyone since Terra. Even that was my first kiss. Little kid kisses don't count.

Once I got the hang of it I placed my hands on her hips because that's what I wanted to do to Lydia. I kissed her with a hunger that I didn't know I had and pushed her into my jeep. Strawberry blonde hair filled my mind, pale pink lips.

My eyes flew open, realizing what I was doing. No. This wasn't right.

Cora looked at me with confused eyes. "What's wrong?"

I blew out a breath as I took a step back. "That was not supposed to happen. I'm sorry, Cora. I didn't mean…"

"You seemed to mean it to me." She gave a tiny hopeful smile that made me feel like an even bigger douche.

"No, that's not what I meant. It just wasn't supposed to happen with…" I couldn't say it, and I know that made me weak, but I just didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"It wasn't supposed to be with me." She finished for me as she looked down. "It's about Lydia."

I nodded. It was always about Lydia. She was all I ever thought about, besides my dad. I just couldn't shake her. "I'm sorry, Cora. You're a great kisser if it means anything to you."

She gave a bitter laugh as she started down my drive way without a word.

What was I supposed to say? I had never been in this position before. No one ever kissed Stiles! Why was I a target now?

"You know, I get that you weren't leading me on, but we still had a great thing going." She stood at the end of my drive way.

I took a few steps forward. "Yeah, we did. We still do."

She waved. "Tomorrow, Stilinksi."

I gave a small chuckle. "Tomorrow, Hale." I waved, and then I watched her walk away. I blew out a heavy breath. "That was a damn good kiss," I muttered to myself. If it wasn't for Lydia then I would be a fool for Cora.

Lydia would never see me the way Cora does, which was depressing, but I couldn't mask my feelings for Lydia just to give Cora a chance. Besides I didn't want to. Cora was the only other friend I had right now, and a girl at that. For some reason it felt like I cheated on Lydia, but she'd never know about it. No one ever would.


	13. Consoling Lydia

Allison's POV:

Isaac stared at me with a big grin of his face. "You told her?"

Why be embarrassed when he already knows how I felt. I mean, yeah I didn't want him knowing I told Lydia, but why not be brave for ten seconds and move on?

I gave a "nervous" laugh. "Uh, yeah. I hope you don't mind. She won't tell anyone."

He stared at me and I felt it all the way to my toes. "No, I don't mind. It's hardly anything to brag about."

My face scrunched up. Wow.

"That's not what I meant. It was…"

"Enlightening?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I rose and headed for the door. "I'll be back when I can."

He walked up behind me. "You should stay the night. Comfort her and all. You're really good at that." He grinned shyly.

"You sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I can take care of myself." He tried to imitate me and he was surprisingly good at it.

I gaped at him and let out a laugh. "You are too good at that, Lahey."

He flashed me a smile. "Later, Argent." He looked at me in that way that thrilled me. "Don't go kissing anybody."

My brow lifted. "What are you going to do if I do?" I challenged.

He stepped forward, making my heart thump in my chest. "I doubt you'd want to find out."

"You're baiting me, and I'm not sure if I like, Lahey." I narrowed my eyes. "Watch it." I headed to my car. I just knew he was checking me out, call it intuition. Call it my ass swaying with his gaze, call it whatever you want, but I knew. I just didn't know how he felt.

I stopped at a store to get the frozen yogurt for tonight. We'd probably eat all of it, and be ashamed of ourselves in the morning. When I got there she was laying on her bed still and empty looking, her face puffy and red. I sat down on the edge of her bed, feeling useless. "Hey." She didn't respond, but a single tear leaked out of her eye. My chest felt heavy as I tried not to cry for her. "You're strong, you'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." Her lip trembled as more tears ran down her face. I set the frozen yogurt on her bedside table and moved to hold her where she let herself cry into my shirt. Heavy, gut-wrenching sobs came from her, I struggled to contain my emotions. This was my best friend after all, and seeing her heartbroken for the first time hurt me to. "Let it out." My tears escaped and soon I was sobbing with her; crying for her heartbreak, for feeling guilty for pushing her on this, crying for mine, crying for Isaac's shitty life.

We both were wrecked when it was all over. She looked up at me with scrunched up eyes. "I'm sorry I made you cry." She hugged me.

"No," I hugged her back. "You're fine. That's what I'm here for."

We disentangled from each other. "What's about that frozen yogurt?"

I laughed, feeling raw. "I brought it." I reached over for it and presented it to her with spoons.

She smiled. "Thanks, again. Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"No, but I knew already. I love you, too." I shoved the spoon in my mouth. The toffee and caramel erupted in my mouth, I moaned. "This is so good!"

She nodded, shoving it in her mouth spoonful after spoonful. Normally she was conscious about what she ate and how much she ate, but this was the only time I'd seen her pig out. She noticed that I was giving her a strange look and stopped eating. "What? I'm venting."

I laughed, she joined it. "I'm venting too, but I'm not stuffing my face."

She flung a spoonful of frozen yogurt at me and I squealed as the coldness hit my forehead. She looked pleased with herself. "You've got something on your face."

"I'm going to ignore that you did that." I started wiping off my forehead.

She lodged another one at me. "Oops."

As fast as I could I dug my hand into the container and speared it all over her face. Frozen yogurt slid down her face as I tried not to laugh.

"You bitch." She laughed, and I couldn't help but join in. We looked ridiculous with frozen yogurt all over us and messed up makeup faces. "Thanks, I needed that."

I smiled. "Well, I needed it just as much as you." I pointed to her sexy, low cut, black dress and hair. "You look amazing by the way."

She waved it off. "It was all for Stiles. I was going to take him out on a romantic picnic in the park so we could talk." She wiped at her eyes again. "I was going to tell him how I felt about him."

I bit my lip, guilt rocked within me. "If I hadn't pushed you to do this then you wouldn't be feeling like this right now." I wiped a stray tear away.

She grabbed my hand and shook her head. "No, this isn't your fault. It just happened. Maybe Stiles and I aren't supposed to happen."

No, she was so wrong. She was perfect for Stiles, and vice versa. I wasn't sure what the deal was with him and Cora, but I was pretty sure that he'd drop everything to come over here if he knew Lydia was upset. "It'll work itself out." I convinced her.

She reached for a tissue and blew her nose, I did the same. "Let's go watch a movie or something."

"How about we wash our faces first." I suggested.

She laughed. "Right."

I woke up to Lydia kicking me in the side. We had fell asleep on the couch watching Lost all night. I remember telling her she looked like John's daughter, and she said she was prettier. Looking at her now, she looked peaceful. Her face was still a little puffy, but I knew that if she went out she'd throw on concealer anyway.

My phone buzzed on the table which caused Lydia to stir. I quickly grabbed it before it woke her up. It was from Isaac. I answered it as I walked outside, making sure not to slam the door behind me. "Hey."

"Morning, Argent."

I smiled as I rolled my eyes. A shuffling in the background caught my attention. "What are you up to, Lahey?"

"Uh, okay. Don't get mad."

My curiosity piqued. "What did you do?"

"Stiles is here, and-" he spoke low.

"Did you tell him?" I half yelled. If he did Lydia would be so mad at me.

"No, I didn't tell him what was wrong. I just told him to pick me so I can come get you so he could stay with Lydia."

He really did that for Lydia. "That was really considerate of you, Isaac."

"It was also selfish because I'm kidnapping you. I miss you."

My heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

He laughed. "Why is that so hard to believe? We are friends, aren't we?"

"Acquaintances is more like it." I joked and I could tell he was smiling on the other end. "When are you planning on coming over?"

He thought about it. "Probably in the next ten minutes. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, more time. There is no way she'll want Stiles seeing her looking like this. She'll have a conniption. Give us half an hour. Tell Stiles to pick up some food. Just don't get here too early."

"Alright. By the way, you're kiss very enlightening."

I choked out a laugh. "Shut up. I'll see you when I see you." I hung up and headed back inside.


	14. Notice

So my granny's in the hospital right now, she's fine for the most part but we are still waiting on the results. Anyway, I'm trying to write as much as I can while still being here for her. I actually wrote the majority of Consoling Lydia in the hospital. Please be patience with my uploading.


	15. She Was Sad

Stiles' POV:

All Isaac told me was that he wanted me to drop him off at Lydia's. When I asked him why he said he wanted to go somewhere with Allison and the only way she'd leave was if someone was there with Lydia. I guess I was going to have to do. I mean, I hope she didn't mind that I was going to be hanging out with her. Girls tended to be a little moody when they weren't feeling good.

We stopped to pick up some breakfast for them at a diner then I made a stop at a CVS.

Isaac met me at the register with a brown teddy bear in his hand while I had a huge pink one. He gave me a look and shook his head. I made one more stop at a florist and picked up a bouquet of pink lilies. Isaac smiling when I came back to the car. "You really went all out."

"I just want her to feel better." I started to Lydia's house. "What's wrong with her anyway?"

He smirked. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Okay."

When we arrived I jumped out of the car as fast as I could with everything in hand and rushed to Lydia's front door.

Isaac chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself."

Allison answered the door. She looked at Isaac before she looked at the guy with flowers, candy, and a bigger and better bear. They were really something. "Hi," She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Hi."

"Oh my God." I pushed my way through the door on a search to find Lydia. I found her putting her hair up into a messy bun.

She turned at the sound of my arrival and froze when she saw me. She looked a little puffy, like she'd been crying, but still very beautiful. "Stiles."

I took a step forward. "Hey." I cleared my throat. "I brought you some stuff."

She still hadn't said anything, she was just staring at me like I had ate her last rice cake.

"Isaac said you weren't feeling too well. So I just…" I sat her stuff on the bed. "Are you okay?"

She picked up the giant teddy bear and pulled it to her chest, which made me feel good. "Thanks." She slid to the floor and propped up against her bed, teddy bear in lap.

I followed suit next to her. "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and continued to look straight ahead.

"If you do I'm going to be around."

She turned to look at me. "What?"

I knew she had a problem with me being here. "Well, Isaac's about to kidnap Allison and she didn't want to leave you alone. If you don't want me here, I can come back and check on you later."

She didn't say anything.

"Or not." I muttered. "You hungry? We brought you food. I can make you a plate. Or you could eat later and we can watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ because I know you love it, I brought it from home. I have an app on my phone that tells you funny jokes. It's reall-"

Her hand grasped my hand. "Please, shut up."

I shut up, mostly because her fingers intertwined in mine. I wasn't sure if she was aware whose hand she was holding because she never held mine before. She leaned against me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Are you shaking?" she asked.

Was I? I couldn't think straight.

She looked up at me with those green eyes. "Stiles?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

My brow furrowed. "What kind of question is that? You're amazing. And it's a bit more than like?"

She snuggled into me, laying her head on my chest. "I'm glad I have you."

"You've always had me."

"You and Stiles Jr."

I choked out a laugh. "Does that mean we had a love child?"

"Sure." She placed a kiss as light as a feather on my chest.

Things were looking up for me. Yeah, I knew that Lydia and I weren't going to happen, but it just felt nice to be this way with her, even if I was her last resort.


	16. Over Coffee

There was a knock on the door, my heart picked up a beat. Isaac was here. Well, he and Stiles who was on the other side of the door with a big teddy bear, flowers and a box of chocolates in hand for Lydia. Isaac was holding a regular sized teddy bear in his hands, I was hoping it was for me. Our eyes connected and we smiled at each other.

"Oh my God." Stiles muttered, barging past me.

Isaac stepped forward with the bear as an offering. "This is for you." He whispered in his British accent so Stiles wouldn't hear. He stepped inside as I backed away from the door.

I could very much feel my face heat up, which he laughed at. "Thanks." I took the bear in my hand. "What's this for?"

"Well, I saw him and I thought of you."

I looked down at the bear and smiled. "Thanks."

As we headed for my car he looked at me. "I'm driving." I tossed him the keys because I trusted him. "You up for coffee?"

"Please." I half begged as I ran my hand through my uncurled hair. "Lydia and I stayed up all night." I looked at Isaac. "Thank you. I would kiss you, but I don't want you to freak out." I smiled as he looked at me.

"Enlightening it was, Argent."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure it was, Lahey."

"Have I lead you to believe otherwise?"

My brow furrowed as I thought of how to answer that, but I just couldn't come up with an answer so I switched the subject. "Do you think Stiles likes Cora?"

"He didn't bring her up this morning so I'm guessing not. Did you not see the entire hallmark inventory in his arms?"

There was that. "But if they kissed, wouldn't he have feelings for her?"

He looked at me with one of those confusing yet enduring looks. "He should." There was a moment when I thought he was going to say something else, but he looked ahead at the road. "But with Stiles it's different. He's always been about Lydia, and she's never been about him. Not until recently. What if she tells him and they rush into and things don't work out?"

"Lydia wants to be with him, it's all over her." I smiled to myself. "She really likes him. She would take that chance because the what if is too big."

"But what if they don't work out? What if it goes horribly, and she leaves him. It would break his heart, and he doesn't deserve that."

I brought my feet as I thought about that. "You said yourself that he loves her, right?"

He nodded.

"Then he wouldn't give up on them. She wouldn't want him to." Our eyes met and it felt like an understanding passed between us.

After we settled in at the coffee house we ordered and pretty soon we were discussing the little things, the things that made you like a person. And after hours of little things and a meal I found that Isaac appealed even more to me, and it seemed to be the same for him.

When we got back to my house he cut off the car but didn't get out as if he was worried about something. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I, uh, I have to tell you something." He looked at me. "And I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Okay."

He turned toward me. "I lied."

My brow furrowed. "About what?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I like you…"


	17. The Truth About Us

My heart pounded in my chest as I must've heard incorrectly. Isaac didn't like me, he told me didn't like me. Actually, he hadn't, but he didn't come forward about his feelings either. "I'm sorry?" I asked so that he'd repeat himself.

He looked a little stunned himself, like he hadn't meant to say what I think he just said. "I, uh…" He cleared his throat. "I like you, like a lot."

It just seemed impossible. "Is that why you were avoiding Scott? Why Stiles was avoiding Scott?"

He nodded. "I was just so ashamed and I didn't want to hurt Scott. He's been really kind to me."

"That's what you were talking about upstairs at Derek's? He knew then?"

"He suspected. He told me that you cared about me before The Bite."

My brow furrowed, but instead of saying anything I brought my hand to his cheek as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. At first it was light, and romantic, but it quickly turned breathless and urgent. My hands went to his hair while his held my hips and somehow I ended up on top of his lap. It all felt so good.

And of course he'd have to be the one to stop it. He pulled away just as his hands slid under my top. He looked ashamed of what just happened between us. "I can't. We shouldn't." he muttered. He sat me back in the passenger seat like I was a bag of chips.

"What? You just said that-"

He turned toward me. "And it's true, I just…"

"Please don't say it's not you, it's me." I begged.

"But there's no other way to explain it. I want to be with you more than anything I've ever wanted before. You know that I wasn't talking about Stiles towards the end of our conversation earlier."

He loved me? REALLY? Despite the situation I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't do that to me. Don't encourage me." My smile fell. He took my hand in his. "I really want us to work out and I don't want to go into this feeling like the way I do. I want to give you everything that you deserve, not what I'll try to be." His eyes twinkled. "Can you understand that?"

I nodded, taken aback. "Yeah, I can."

He kissed my hand, causing my heart to jump in my chest, which he smiled at. "I don't expect for you to wait for me, so I'm not going to ask." His smile fell.

This time I kissed the palm of his hand as I never left his eyes. "You don't have to. You're worth waiting for."

He stared at me with such emotion that my chest felt heavy, he almost looked sad. "I'm not going to let you do that. I'm not going to be the one holding you back from being happy. I want you to be happy."

I took his head in my hands. "I'm going to be happy with you, I know I am. That's why I'm going to wait. The what if is too big." His hand grasped mine on his cheek and he intertwined them. It felt like I was lasting on tiny breaths and fluttery heart beats when I was around Isaac and now I was barely holding on. Things weren't like this with Scott, they were fresh and exciting, but nowhere near as passionate as this moment with Isaac. "Now the big question is how are we going to handle being just friends?" I smiled as I slid my hands away.

He thought about it, his brow crinkled in the most adorable way as he laid his head back onto the headrest and looked at me. "You're going to have to be unappealing. Wear baggy clothes, don't laugh or smile because those dimples are a trigger for me."

I blushed from head to toe as I tried to fight off a smile. But it wasn't working, so I had to look out the window for a few seconds. When I turned back to him, I turned back with a plan. "Fine, but you can't speak in your British accent. It's a trigger for me."

He narrowed his eyes as he considered it. "I knew you just liked me for my accent."

"No, that's not true." I insisted. "You are so honest and passionate, and I really do care-" He gave me a look. "And you were joking…" I blushed again.

He smiled at my reaction. "You are so cute when you blush."

I covered my face as it deepened at his torture. "Oh my God, Lahey. Quit doing that or I'm going to stab you again."

He full out laughed, so I punched him in the chest, but he grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt it pounding erratically. "You do this to me."

Sure I knew he could hear everything going on within my body, but I placed his hand over my heart anyway. "Same." We stared at each other so intently for so long that I had to clear my throat and turn away before I did something stupid. "We should check on Stiles and Lydia."

He turned away. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Maybe I shouldn't stay with you tonight."

"No." I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. "We both know how to behave. Besides you're going back to Scott's tomorrow, tonight may be the last night we get to spend together for a while. Let's just hang out. We're supposed to be friends, right?"

"Acquaintances is more like it." He joked with a small grin.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was from Scott.

Scott: _Can we talk when you get a free moment? It's about you and Isaac._


	18. Breakfast at Lydia's

I apologize for not posting since last week. Thursday was move in day and it's my first year at college, so I've been pretty busy with group activities and getting to know people. It's been fun and not so fun at the same time (I go to a predominately white and preppy school and being one of about 20 other black kids, it's hard to make friends when everyone's already formed an opinion about you and have their own cliques). Today was my first day of classes, it's been okay for the most part…I have a friend named Joe that looks kind of like Stiles, and I flipped out once I made that connection. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. Sorry for grammatical errors, I don't have time to reread this.

watch?v=FfBKqaVk2Co&list=PLBtjQJj3LJqu6oIR-jiRXCX032FiueMbt

Stiles and I had just finished watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, and I couldn't contain my emotions. I blamed it on the movie, I blamed it on the sad ending, but really I just couldn't stop thinking about how Stiles had his tongue down Cora's throat the night before. Having him near me when that was all I could think about was doing me no good.

Tears began rolling down my face and I tried to wipe them away as fast as I could without Stiles noticing, but Stiles noticed everything about me. He wiped away my tears with his hand, my skin zinged at the contact as he realized what he had done. He pulled away, shocked at himself. "You can talk to me about whatever this is, you know?" He looked deeply into my eyes, it was all I could do not to cry again.

"I know," I looked away, focusing on anything but him, but more tears fell anyway. I knew I missed my chance that I'd never be good enough for Stiles and it felt like my whole world was ending. Everything was just shit! "I'm okay." I wiped at my wet eyes.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, making my chest fluttery. "Lydia, you're not okay. Would you just talk to me? What's the big deal? You know I'm here for you."

That was the problem, he wasn't there for me like I wanted him to be. Like I _needed_ him to be. And it scared the shit out of me to feel all of that crashing down on me. I fled to my room as quickly as possible, locking the door behind me.

**Stiles' POV**

My chest felt heavy and my throat thick with unshed tears as I watched Lydia cry and run away from me. I wasn't just sad because seeing her so sad broke my heart, I was destroyed because she didn't want to confide in me, and that was all my fault.

"Lydia," I went after her, trying to comfort her only to be blocked by her attempt at isolation. "Lydia, open up." I knocked on her door.

"Go away."

I couldn't. There was no part of me that could step away from Lydia Martin, she was in my DNA. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Her crying was audible from where I stood, it literally felt like my heart was breaking. "I just can't. Not with you. Please just go."

Hearing her say that crushed what was left of my soul. I slid down her door, refusing to give in to her wishes. I would be here until she let me in. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." Tears slid down my face. Lydia Martin would be the death of me, and I was willing to except that. We were crying together, but completely separated.

What seemed like hours later I heard the door click.

**Lydia's POV**

After I let out everything that was bottled up in me. Everything with Stiles, everything with my Dad and Mom, and everything with me. At that point it felt okay to let him in, if he was still out there. I'm sure Cora's more important than me.

Moments later I felt his presence in the room. I wanted him to comfort me, but he was the reason that I needed comforting. I needed him to embrace me, but I also wanted to push him away. Irony was a bitch. "I want you to leave." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the inevitable tears.

He sat on the edge of my bed, facing forward. "Okay. Just tell me that you're going to be okay, and I'll leave."

I shot up, forcing myself to be rude. "Would you just leave already? I don't want you here. We're not even really friends!" The look in his eyes, which I could tell were read and puffy, tore me apart. When a tear slipped from his sad eyes I wanted to hug the life out of him and tell him that I was only protecting myself. But I couldn't. So I held on to the anger at myself and at him. "Do you get it now? I don't want you here." I pushed him off my bed with as much force as I could. He stared at me with distraught eyes, maybe he did still care about me. "Go!" I yelled. He walked away and all I wanted to do was pull him back in here and cuddle with him.

All I could do was weep and feel sorry for myself. Everything that had happened would haunt me for the rest of my life. I would regret pushing him away, I would regret not giving him a chance sooner. And most of all I would regret not seeing what I had with Stiles Stilinksi.

**Stiles' POV**

Everything that I was holding onto with Lydia was just ripped away, stomped on, and destroyed. She took everything from me, my heart, and my soul. All of it gone within mere minutes.

Half an hour later I ended up where I knew I'd eventually end. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later it opened. "Stiles?" Cora questioned. "What are you doing here?"

I met her eyes, they looked shocked as she took in my red and puffy eyes. I tried to fight back my hysteria, but it was growing increasingly harder with Cora around. "Can I come in?"


	19. Our Second Kiss

**CORA'S** POV

Writing calmed me down whenever I was stressing out and lately that's all the time. Everything with Derek, and the Alpha Pack was getting to me.

_In the mists of things Stiles was holding me up, and I wasn't sure if he even knew what he was for me. Most days he was all I could think about, most days he would try and cheer me up with his usual quirky, spazzy self, and it would work. I was just afraid of falling in love with him from feeling like this. If I had a choice I'd hate Stiles Stilinksi, but I guess that wasn't according to the plan. _

_ He makes me happy, that's for sure. Before him I couldn't remember the last time I smiled or laughed about anything. It was just darkness, and now it's not…_

There was a knock at my front door. The initial thought was that the Alpha Pack was here to kill me, but seeing as how they wouldn't knock on the door. The scent drifted to my nose…human…Stiles! His heart seemed like it was barely hanging on.

I sprung for the door as my heart jumped in my chest. He was here. Why was he here?

Clutching the doorknob, I yanked the door open. He looked up at me with heartbreak in his red and pathetic eyes. "Stiles," I let out. "What are you doing here?"

He looked as if he was on the brink of hysteria, all I wanted to do was hold him. "Can I come in?" His voice cracked and I pulled him inside where I wrapped myself around his shaking body. He started crying into my shoulder, his arms holding on for dear life. Every fiber of my being told me that Lydia did this to him, she was always hurting him and never cared about his feelings. No one cared about Stiles the way I did and he's known most of these people his whole life.

Hearing him cry weakened me, tears filled my eyes as I tried my hardest to be enough for him. My lips pressed against his smooth, warm neck, gently rising toward his jaw, and eventually towards his sad, confused mouth. He responds to the kiss slowly, scared to feel something so passionate after his heartbreak. My heart pounded violently in my heart as he wrapped his arms around me in a different way. This kiss was different, not urgent, but awakening, and I knew he wasn't thinking about a certain strawberry blonde. We were just together.

**STILES' POV**

Everything was just Cora. Her arms on my body, her lips on mine. Feelings surfaced that I hadn't really known were there. Sure I knew after our first kiss that if it weren't for Lydia I'd be all over Cora, but I hadn't realized that they were strong enough to override what belonged to Lydia. Or was it that Lydia's final rejection pushed me to the one person who I knew wanted me?

Our kiss was refreshing, it felt nice to kiss someone who really wanted me, someone that

actually wasn't ashamed to be with me in public. Granted our first kiss was in my driveway at night, it was still a public display of affection. And honestly, I had no idea what I did to get her to like me.

She pulled away from the kiss, away from me. My heart sunk. Was she already regretting it? "Stiles," she muttered as she met my gaze. "I've been waiting for that for a while." She touched her lips and smiled. "It was perfect." It was amazing knowing I could do that, make her smile like the whole world was shining.

"You're perfect." It slipped out, but it was true. I hadn't seen any faults in her that any normal Wolf Being wouldn't have. I looked down at her lips, I just wanted them to embrace me. "You're perfect." She seemed confused by the statement, but allowed me to kiss her nonetheless.

We sat on her bed, talking about life, about school, about everything that we could think of. Some things we didn't agree on, but we liked that too. For one, I had no idea that she wanted to be a Scriptwriter, she loved writing and her goal in life was to inspire people to want to write. Our fingers intertwined as I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her, she confidently snuggled into me. "I like this, being here with you. Talking with you like this." I told her.

She grinned. "Good, we can do it frequently." She yawned, and it was quiet for a while.

"Are you sleeping?" I wasn't ready to leave, to leave her and go back out into the cold, cruel world. I just wanted her to stay in my arms.

"Please don't go." She muttered sleepily. "You keep me safe."

I nodded even though she couldn't see it. If it came down to it, she'd be the one keeping me safe, and my masculinity should have a problem with that, but it didn't because I find her ability to take care of herself attractive. She was so strong, I could only wonder what she wanted with me.


	20. Let's Do This

"What are you so nervous?" Isaac asked me from the wheel.

I pushed my hair back on my head. "The better question is why aren't you nervous?" I bit my thumb. "What if he's mad after all and he wants to fight you or something?"

He smirked. "First of all, Scott's not an animal. Second, I'd fight for you if I had to. The what if is too big." He met my eyes with an intentness that assured me of our future relationship. "You don't just give up on someone like you."

A blush covered my whole body. This British Adonis was making me feel everything under the sun, and it was exciting, but very scary. He often reassured me, but I couldn't see why he was so fixated on me. For a change of subject I asked, "Are you going to tell him your secret?"

His nose wrinkled, not too happy with the idea. "Would it change anything between him and me? I'm tired of people pitying me." He looked at me. "That's why you noticed me, right?" His lips tightened into an unhappy line.

I moved closer to him. "Isaac, you're so much more than what your father made you. When I look at you, I see a man with compassion and empathy. You're a leader in you're own right, and you respect authority, you respect Scott." I took his big, strong hand in between mine my skilled yet manicured ones. "If anything, John made you stronger."

His fingers grasped my hand as he shook his head. "How can you possibly think that?"

It really was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't say it. I was too scared to let him know the extent of my feelings for him, but I could show him as best I could. My lips gently brushed across his, and then they tugged at them with my own. When I pulled away he stared at me in awe. "That's how." I turned toward Derek's house. "Let's do this."


	21. Lydia Changes

**Lydia's POV:**

The past two weeks were terrible. I couldn't look anybody in the eye, let alone Stiles, so I fled to my Aunt Terra's beach house in LA. It was all parties and booze, guys clinging to me, but all I could think about was Stiles. How he cried for me, cared for, not just last night but since forever. How I shoved him away because I was such a mess I couldn't let him at least be my friend.

Which brings me to Cora. They were together, I knew that much. Allison called me about three hundred and fifty times, and I know that's what she wanted to talk about. Calls from Stiles? Zero.

So I drowned it all out with sunscreen, and boys. I even went so far as to dye my hair a dark auburn color, and I must say that I do in fact look good. Especially so with my right cartilage pierced. Shopping helped a lot, needless to say my look did a three-sixty. It wasn't what you would call trashy, but edgy, and I think that it suited me well, which consisted of a lot of leather and a lot of black. Goodbye to nice Lydia. Goodbye to pink lips and strawberry blonde hair. Most of all, goodbye to the girl that Stiles fell in love with because he didn't care anymore. No one really cared. Allison would be worried, and that's why I love her, but she'd also accept me because she too did a three-sixty with her look due to Scott.

My phone rang. Allison was displayed across the screen, and this time I picked it up. "Go ahead, yell at-"

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! I've been worried sick about you all weekend, not knowing where you went. How could you not tell me? How could you not consider the fact that I would go crazy thinking about you? I'm your best friend, Lydia. What the hell is wrong with you?" She vented loudly through the phone.

She was right, I deserved everything she dished out, because if the roles were reversed I'd be sick with worry about her, especially because her family has a lineage of crazies. "I'm sorry. I'm on the road." I put her on speaker so I could drive with both hands. "I needed this, Allison. I know I should've called or texted, but I needed to be free for one weekend. You had a whole summer to be free before you had to see Scott again. I'll see Stiles and Cora together in Homeroom tomorrow. He'll be all over her…I don't know if I can handle that."

She sighed, tired for me. "You're stronger than that."

I scoffed at the idea. "You're forgetting I'm batshit crazy, Warrior Princess." Now it was my turn to sigh. "I changed a few things. My hair's different, I'm different." Or so I'd like to think.

"He's been worried about you, you know." She said.

No, he hasn't. I didn't respond.

"Don't do this to yourself, Lydia. Don't shut the world out because of this misunderstanding between you two. Don't shut me out. You're my best friend."

Stupid tears pricked my eyes, I blinked them away. "Tell me about you and Isaac."

I could practically feel her brighten up over the phone. "We're great. Still friends, though. He wants to wait until he sorts out his life. I shouldn't tell you this over the phone, but he's adopted. I think everything with John and his real parents giving him up is making him insecure. He's this amazing guy that I can't help but get closer to. We have something on a deep level, something that I hadn't experienced with Scott. The more I'm around him, the more beautiful he is to me." She gave a bitter laugh. "I'm pretty sure that I'm…in love with him." I gasped and she laughed. "I know it hasn't even been two months yet, but this thing between us, it feels like it'll last. Like it's something so magical, and intense that I could've ever feel that way about someone else again…" She sighs. "I think that our trip to England will finalize our relationship."

My brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, yeah." She perked back up. "He's British! I almost ripped off his clothes when I found out."

"How have you not snagged him yet?" He was pretty hot with that chiseled face and tall, lean body.

She sighed again. "It's been the struggle. He's not not confident, but he doesn't know how much he affects me. We have the most intense moments when we're alone, and he's all I ever think about. It's all very frustrating."

My lip quivered. Stiles was all I ever thought about. Everyday, all day. He wouldn't leave my head. The only way I could see for me to get over him was to hate him, hate him enough to sever any chance of us becoming friends again. I couldn't watch walk down the hall with Cora or any other girl on his arm. He just didn't know what he did to me. How could I even hate him when I smile at all the memories when I think of him? Stinging tears dripped down my face, I stifled. My chest felt like a bolder fell on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Allison asked.

I nodded even though she couldn't see. "What-no. I'm fine." I bit back a sob. "Tell me more about you and Isaac and England." Holding in my sobs hurt more than anything.

"We're going to track his parents down, he's going to talk to them. He wants closure. Even if they don't want to see him, he has to at least see them. He needs this so we can move on, so we can grow."

I had to pull over, my tears were getting dangerous as they constantly slid down my face. Once I pulled over I wiped at my tears like they were acid. "Hey, I gotta go. Love you, bye." I hung up and let whatever was in pour out like tipped over glass full emotions. Angrily, I banged on the steering wheel. I wanted him to hurt, to hurt like I did. But mostly I wanted _him_. _Let it out, _I told myself, so I screamed! And screamed! If I saw her right now I'd kill her, and him to.


	22. I See Her and I Freeze

I see her and I freeze. Strawberry blonde hair gone, pale skin gone, girly clothes gone. All replaced by deep red hair, tan skin, and black and edgy clothes. What happened to her? Two weeks without a word. I hadn't expected her to contact me, but she hadn't even spoken to Allison.

Somehow I mustered up the courage to go up to her. Maybe if Cora wasn't on my arm I wouldn't have gone to her. "You don't have to do this." Cora whispered before we got to her. She was worried with Lydia back that my feelings for her where going to evaporate, which they weren't. It was nice to know that she worried. To reassure her, I grabbed her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers.

I sighed. "I'm good."

She pulled me to the side before Lydia spotted us. We were tucked in a crowd less corner as she leans into me. "You don't have to do this now. You can wait until you're by yourself."

My head shook on it's own. "Um, what-no. Why would you think that?"

Her hand hovered over my chest, the heat passed between us. She wore a controlled expression. "Your heart is beating a mile a minute." She rested her hand over my heart. "Because of her." Her eyes met mine. "If you're still not sure about us then we can go back to being friends."

That wasn't what I wanted. We were having such a good time, we understood each other. "I like you." I argued.

"But you're in love with her." She rubbed her hand over my heart some more. "That's just how it is."

"No," I protested. "You're wrong. Lydia doesn't feel anything for me, and I…I don't want to associate myself with those that hurt me, so I'm done with her. I've been done with her for weeks." Cora just couldn't see it.

She took a step back. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded.

We walked back into the hallway, running into someone who I barely recognized. Lydia. The look in her smokey eye was boredom. We hadn't seen each other in a month and she was already bored of me. What had I expected? "Are you going to move out my way?" She pushed past us, leaving a trail of some new dangerous musk.

A pair of lips caressed my ear. "Heartbeat. Control it or I walk away from us." Cora headed to our next class.


	23. Isaac Won

AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT(proofreading)

Isaac's POV

Allison. She's all I can think about, every day. All day. When I go to bed at night her scent still lingers around me, in my clothes, on my skin. Her skin is smooth like velvet. Milk velvet. Her laugh rings in my ears hours after its silent.

I really want this trip to England to work, but I'm not sure if I'll be the new person I want to be afterwards. Allison is expecting me to be this fixed guy, and I'm scared that I'm still going to be messed up.

"Isaac," Scott sat on the edge of his bed. "It's not going to be that bad."

I gave him a look. "Are you freaking kidding me? You know what she's like." I paused, embarrassed at myself for doing this to him. He was my friend, and I snaked his girl from him. What kind of friend am I to him? Why was he even letting me stay here? "I'm sorry."

He waved it off, but I could tell it still hurt. He explained that he wasn't in love with Allison anymore, but that he still wanted to be. He was hurt that we snuck around like any normal person would be. He was happy for me, for the both of us, but his still had this sad look in his eyes whenever he talked about her. "You're fine." He gave me a small smile. "And you're worried about a date that isn't going to happen until you get back from England, which you leave for next week. How is that going by the way?"

When I explained to him that night that I was adopted he pitied me, but he also embraced me more. Everyone else in our group new, I still had to go to go about like I was the American orphan, but which I was used to but now that I could speak however I wanted to around my friends I would catch myself slipping.

I shrugged. He was right, I was worrying in advance for something that I'm sure would be great. Then again she is so out of my league that she just might realize that she's on a date with the wrong guy. I'm no Scott. "I'm scared, but what else is new?" I checked my phone. No texts from Allison. Maybe I should text her, or call her. Or should I just go to her? The last option seemed the easiest because I wanted to see her. She wanted to see Lydia. "Lydia's back." I turned to Scott and we both shared the same concerned look.

"Stiles." He muttered as he rubbed his forehead. "He just got with Cora. Why is she doing this to him?"

I shoved my hands into my jean pockets. "She was pretty torn up over him when she saw Cora kiss him."

His brow shot up. "What?"

Shit. Allison's going to kill me. The idea kind of turned me on. I tried to salvage the situation. "Um, I meant when she sees them kiss, she might be upset about it. They had a big blow out."

Scott shot up, seeing through my bullshit. "She saw them in his drive way?"

"Dammit, yes."

His eyes widened. "Wait, is that why she was upset? That's why Allison went over there?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Why withhold any information at this point? Allison was going to kill me anyway because we all know that it was going to get back to Stiles. "She wanted to take him on a picnic, she wanted to tell him how she felt about him." His widen even more. "She really likes him, Scott. You could read it all over her face. Her coming back after he's gotten over her…it isn't good. He's going to break Cora's heart and Derek's going to kill him."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What are we going to do? If Lydia tries anything, Cora will eat her for breakfast. They don't exactly see eye to eye." My phone buzzed in my back pocket.

Allison: Can I see you?

My lips formed a small smile from the text, but then they turned sad because of the text.

Me: Do you need anything? Ice Cream? Cookie Dough? Is everything okay?

Allison: Maybe the Cookie Dough, chocolate chip I'm fine, I'm just not in a good mood. I just really want to see you.

"Dude, really?" Scott complained.

I couldn't hold back my smile. The perfect girl wanted me, what was there not to smile about? "I'm sorry." But I wasn't. "I have to go." I met his eyes, he nodded.

"Hey," He called as I headed for the door. "She deserves someone like you. She likes you a lot, I can tell."

I gave an appreciatory smile then headed for the store. She needed something with Chocolate, caramel sauce, and something salty for after the sweet attack. That was how she was, and I didn't have a problem with it. I embraced everything she gave me because I didn't deserve any of it.

Within minutes I was at her door step. Her father answered. Surprisingly my heart didn't fail. His menacing glare had lightened up a bit after the first two weeks. He still hated the idea of us together, but I had a feeling that he was sounder with the idea now than when he was when Scott was in the picture. He's helped us out a lot.

"Isaac," He greeted me, opening the door with his patent glare. He eyed the bag. "Is that Ice Cream?"

I held up the bag. "Yes, sir. She needs sugar right now." I said awkwardly, patting the bag. "It's a girl thing."

He nodded. "She's in her room."

I stepped inside at the formal invitation. I was heading to her room when I turned back to him. "Hey," We locked eyes. "Thanks for trusting me. Thanks for not killing me, too."

"The night is still young." His lip curved into a smile.

"I'd laugh if I thought you weren't joking." I headed for Allison.

She was curled up on her side with the teddy bear I gave her snuggled by her head. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." I hadn't stepped into view, but we had a connection that allowed us to sense each other.

I went to her, eager to be close. She looked at me with those coffee colored eyes as I sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey," I placed my hand on her side and squeezed. "What's wrong?"

"I know that you're worried about seeing your parents, and I know that I'm putting a lot of pressure on us, but that's just because I believe in us."

A smile graced my lips. How did I get this far in life? How was Allison Argent laying in front of me, saying these wonderful things to me? She could do so much better than me. "Me, too. I don't want you to be disappointed if I'm still broken afterwards, I can't be that guy that holds you back from living your life. I won't be that guy." I slid my hand into hers. "I just want you to be happy, Allison."

She squeezed my hand. "I'm happy right now, with you. Even if this is all that you can give me after England, I'll take it."

I would kiss her if I knew her dad wasn't listening. "What else is wrong? Is it about Lydia?"

She groaned and I handed her the Ice Cream. She dug in, offering me some which I definitely indulged in. "She doesn't know what she's doing. She keeps comparing my transition over the summer to hers, and it's totally different." I made the mistake of asking why. "Because Scott and I were actually dating, things got in the way. We left to get away from all of this. I swore that I would leave Scott alone, that I'd leave this lifestyle alone, but something's got a hold on me." She force fed me Ice Cream with a breath taking smile.

"Sorry to be the one holding you back." I wanted to go for a kiss on the lips, but her dad was still in hearing range, so I kissed her on her dimpled cheek.

She grabbed my head as I pulled back, our faces an inch apart. "You're worth it." Her sweet, Ice Cream covered lips pulled on mine, sending desires in deprived areas.

I had to pull away before we got a friendly visitor, and while I didn't think she'd particularly have a problem with it, I definitely think her dad would. Our lips hovered over each other's. "Your dad's right down the hall." I whispered.

Her lips went to my neck, kisses trailed down it. If she kept this up there would be no clean surface in this room. "I know." Her other hand caressed the other side of my neck. "I don't care."

I already had a boner. "You might not, but I have something I'm really connected with, and I'd like to keep it." I tried to make myself pull away, but I couldn't. "Please, stop." She didn't, and I groaned. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum in my pants." I whispered into her ear, which she moaned at.

She reluctantly pulled away, her eyes devilish, her grin seductive.

"Is that why you called me here, to seduce me?" I whispered. "I take offense to that, I am a human being with feelings. I'm not a piece of meat."

She grinned as she started at my prominent crotch. "I beg to differ."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What is wrong with you tonight? You're never this open."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like every time I see you I get high. I feel really good right now." She poured some caramel on her finger then sucked it off.

I shook my head. "You are really something tonight." I dared look at her again. "If you keep this up I can't stay." I really wanted to be dating before we did anything sexual. I know that sounds really girly, but I wanted her to be mine when we experience each other. I wanted to romance her, I wanted her to love me. I wanted to make love with her, but she's making it really hard to stay focused. Literally.

She put the Ice Cream and Caramel away with a roll of her eyes. "Fine. I'll be good, I promise."

"Do you want to watch a movie? We can cuddle."

She laughed as she sat up. "You are such a girl sometimes."

I made a face as my brow creased. That wasn't boosting my ego. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You can dominate me anytime." She playfully winked.

I shot up. "Okay, I'm leaving." I said, pretending to be pissed off. She knew I wasn't.

She pushed me into a nearby wall with the Chinese Ring Dagger up to my throat. "You're going to stay with me, we're going to watch a movie, and we're going to cuddle." She tried to intimidate me, but we were both trying not to smile. "If you have a problem with that you can take it up with the business end of this." Seconds later we busted out in laughter before she removed the dagger.

I swooped her up and carried her to the movie room where we did just what she demanded we do. Of course we watch Crazy Stupid Love and her warm body falls asleep in my arms. I've never felt more comfortable and at home. I looked down at her peace face. _I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you, that I've been in love with you since last year, _I thought to myself. Eventually, I drifted off with a prayer of thanks for gifting me with the chance of knowing Allison Argent.


	24. FAN VIDEOS: ALLISAAC

watch?v=7zPxmUj_8M4 Blue Jeans, I just love the very beginning. The song is by Lana Del Ray

watch?v=1ADoOStCzZs A better verison of Blue Jeans

watch?v=dO39OnifDSk I really like the music in this video, it all flows really nicely together. The song Laura Welsh - Hollow Drum

watch?v=9NUnbkEe-4g Crystal Reed movie came out this year, looks really creepy.


	25. FAN VIDEOS: STYDIA

watch?v=pYyjj1pUeD4 The song: Lana Del Rey-Young and Beautiful

watch?v=2kn1OLZOnyg The start of Time, good video

watch?v=kfXK1AVQUtI One Step Closer, it's okay

watch?v=QtCFGaivN-E Jackson Waters - Center of Attention

watch?v=pwxHnk690_M Dylan O'Brien aka Stiles did a movie this year called The First Time with Britt Robertson. Their characters fall in love in an awkward yet cute sort of way, and after they both have their first time together they then start to realize just how much they feel for each other. I loved the movie, I watched a few months back. If you love Dylan and I'm sure that you do then you would love him in this. His character isn't cocky, but he has a bit more confidence than Stiles and he seems more manlier. Any time I see Dylan play on some thing else after TW he just seems to ooze sex appeal(New Girl episode, and this movie)


	26. Lydia Flashback

Lydia Flashback

"Would you just stop fucking up?" I heard my daddy yell at my mommy through the thin walls. She tried to defend herself, and there was the loud crash followed by a scream that I had grown accustomed to by now.

Daddy had been this way ever since he came back from his second tour in Afghanistan. My therapist said he had PTSD, and I understood that he was traumatized. What I didn't understand is why he had to hurt us. Why did he have to hurt me? Black and blue bruised covered my back and legs from when I was "bad" and daddy got angry.

"Stop it!" Mommy screamed. There was more thrashing and crashing, which the usual fear through me. "Jim you're better than this. Be better than this."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh made me cover my hands tightly over my ears so I didn't have to hear this family being ripped apart. I crawled to my corner where tears ran down my face as I rocked my body back and forth. _I'm not here, _I told myself. _This isn't happening. I'm not here, I'm not here. _

I wished I was somewhere warm and loving. I wished I was with Stiles Stilinksi. He was really nice to me, but my friends told me not to talk to him because he was weird. I thought he was cool, but I couldn't let my friends know that. Stiles would take care of me, I'm sure.

My door flew open along with my scared eyes. _No, not again_.

"There you are, slut." Daddy announced, stalking over to me, and snatching me up by my arm.

I tried to pull away, but he was too strong for me. "Please, don't hit me again."

Mommy stumbled into my room. "Don't hurt her Jim." She begged.

As he turned to her his grasp tightened around my arm, it hurt really badly. "Shut up, bitch. This is what she gets for being a little slut." His hand flashes across my face, knocking me on the floor. The pain set in.

"Stop hurting this family!" Mommy yelled, beating against his back. He punched her in the face and shoved her back. She clutched her face as she turned away from us, a sob coming from her fragile body. There was blood on her face when she faced me, her eyes empty-looking. Had she given up?

His fist drove into my back, knocking the breath out of me as I collapsed. The feel of the carpet under my cheek irritated me, but I couldn't muster up the strength to move away. _This isn't happening. I'm not here. _He continued to pound my back until he gave up and left. My mother and I made eye contact, but didn't say anything as we just stayed where we were.

He didn't come back after that, and we never spoke of him again. We just pushed all of what he did aside, and acted like everything was perfect after that. They sort of were in a numb way. I invested all of time trying to appear perfect, which meant having the perfect clothes, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect GPA. I had to have the best, otherwise _he_ was right about me. I wasn't going to let him be right.

I think back on how Jackson and I were perfect in a lot of ways in the beginning…and then he started losing his temper and hitting things. He never hit me, but he might as well have. His words cut deep, reminding me that I wasn't really anybody after all. He was right, and I hated myself for loving Jackson. They were the same person.

Then there was Stiles, and he told me that I was beautiful, and that I mattered. He saw through me, which scared me at first…and it still does. I'm scared that he'll see through my façade, that I don't really hate him. I loved him too much to hate him.

But there were rules; don't let anyone make you feel inferior, believe that you are perfect just the way you, and always have the best of everything.

All I had to do to get on with my life after that hurricane of a father tore us apart was be perfect. Jackson happened because I was easily the most popular girl in school, he was the best of the best so I had to have him. What we had was real on so many levels, but things started getting to him so easily. He started flipping out and hitting things. He was my father in a way, he never hit me, but his words


	27. His Smile

Allison's POV:

My chest fluttered, and my breathing hitched as I saw him walk into the cafeteria with Scott and Stiles with Cora on his arm. His lazy smile made my heart dip as I felt a smile of my own take place. _He's it for me_, I thought to myself. I felt Isaac all in my bones, there wasn't anyone else that made me feel this way.

I caught his eye, and his smiled brightened. He winked and his smile turned smug in the hottest way. He seemed more confident after my teasing him the other night, and it wasn't a bad look on him. Even Lydia noticed it. "What happened to Lahey?"

"Me." I smiled. I happened, he happened, we happened. He was mine, and I was his. I couldn't imagine it any other way, even if we just remain friends after England.

She popped one of her headphones in. That was her thing now, music was more comfortable than talking about her feelings, and Stiles was almost at our table with Cora. "Look at you smiling," She said playfully. As our eyes met I could see the true sadness they held. My smile faltered and she knew why, she squeezed my hand under the table, rubbing her thumb across my fingers in a comforting gesture.

Isaac reached our table with no Scott, Stiles or Cora. His brow arched when his greenish blue eyes searched mine. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to me.

I looked to Lydia, she was bopping her head to her angry music. When I looked back, Isaac had put together the picture. "This isn't working." I whispered to him. "She's supposed to move on, he has. What if she's like this for the rest of her life?" I stressed.

His lip quirked at the side in a cute way. "You're being a bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

I gave him a narrowed eye look. "Do you know anything about girls? This will stick with her for the rest of her life. She loves him." I eyed Stiles who had his arm around Cora, smiles played across their lips. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Stiles and Cora weren't supposed to end up together, not when what he and Lydia had would be magical.

Isaac caught my chin, turning my head toward him. "It'll work itself out." He assured me while his thumb rubbed my skin, his eyes glazed over in thought. "You look really lovely today." We were on the verge of our lips meeting, but he pulled back before anything happened. I sighed when he broke contact. "England can't be here soon enough." He muttered.

The thought of us being official brightened my day, but it also made me realize what I was missing out on now, and what could go wrong. My biggest growing fear, and I hadn't admitted this to him, was that he'd want to stay there with his biological parents if they were actually good people, and that I'd never get what we both promised each other. It was bittersweet.

"I'm not leaving you." He said. I met his gaze. "I promise."

Scott met my eyes and I blushed and laughed. We had everything settled, but it was still awkward for me because they were so close.


	28. She Only Cares About Herself

Stiles' POV:

"You should go talk to her," Cora suggested as we got our lunch.

Grabbing a sandwich, I walked ahead. "Nope."

She followed me. "Stiles, you need-"

I met her eyes. "Can we stop talking about her?" I asked a bit too rudely as we searched for a seat. Feeling bad about basically yelling at her, I turned to ask where she wanted to sit, but she had already headed in Lydia and Allison's direction. What choice did I have but to follow?

Isaac gave me a look as if to say "Are you stupid, asshole?", and I couldn't figure out why. Yeah, after the fallout between Lydia and I this would be an awkward lunch for me, but Lydia could care less. She didn't give a damn about me, only herself.

Cora sat next to Lydia, which left two seats next to Isaac open to me. Isaac raised his eyebrow at me while Allison gave me an appreciatory smile. Cora started up conversation with Allison, and tried to with Lydia, but she ignored her completely. That's what she deserved.

I texted Scott.

Me: Can we hang out after school? I need a break.

Scott walked over from wherever he went, he nodded at me before he sat down next to Isaac. "What's up guys?"

Allison smiled at him, there was nothing romantic about it. "My Dad wanted you to come over to discuss business."

His brow raised. "Again?"

Isaac looked between them, his brow furrowed. "Again?"

"It's nothing, he's just trying be helpful." Scott waved it off.

Cora ran her hand over my leg, and for some reason I wanted it off. She pissed me off by coming over here when she knew that I was avoiding Lydia. What was she trying to do?

Lydia shot up from the table and headed for the door without a glance back.

_Good riddance, _I thought. _Who needed her around?_

When I turned back to my food everyone was staring at me, including Cora, which irritated me even more. "What?" I demanded. What were they all staring at?

"Nothing." Cora spoke for everyone. Allison and Isaac looked away, while Scott and Cora continued to stare at me. They were judging me, I could feel the tension in the air. They were judging me just like how they were judging Lydia. We weren't so different after all, and even that annoyed me.

Feeling uncomfortable, I scooted from the table with my full tray, dumping it all into the trash. Nothing was going right for me. My Dad was working long hours, I barely saw him anymore. Scott's been too busy to hang out, and I felt as if Isaac replaced me half the time. My only other friend was my girlfriend, whose trying to be friends with the girl I thought cared about me, but didn't. Everywhere I turned in the past week Lydia was there with her red headphones blasting and ever present scowl. She was always in her bubble, and I couldn't tell if she wanted it that way or if she needed it that way. Whatever the case, I wanted her out of my life.

"Stiles?" Cora came after me, she stopped a good length away from me as I turned around. "Why are you being like this?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "You really have no idea, Cora?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry I'm not her." She took a step forward.

I took a step forward. "You don't have to be."

Her head hung for a few seconds as she pondered on something, and then met my eyes. "Figure out who you want Stiles. If I'm not it, don't string me along."

"I'm not stringing you along. I just…" I searched for words to say, but nothing came to me.

Her brow arched angrily. "That's what I thought." She walked back to the cafeteria.

My anger spiked. Lydia was ruining my life, and she didn't give a damn. I punched a nearby locker, my fist immediately throbbed with pain, but not regret. She needed to know about herself, about how she messed with my life for years, made me think she cared, and then ripped my heart out of my chest. I was afraid what I'd do if I saw her, if she apologized and actually meant it. How much hate could I harbor towards her if she was actually sorry? How long could this thing between Cora and I last if I wasn't blocking Lydia out of my life? It only angered me more, everything in my life centered on Lydia Martin.

Where would she be at right now? I honestly had no idea, but I did know that I was hungry. My stomach led me to Hurley's for some curly fries.

Hurley greeted me with a big smile. "Where you been at kid?"

"Nowhere really," I ran my hand through my hair. "Can you give me a triple order?"

His brown eyes understood. "It's been one of those days, huh?" He dropped a load of fries in the deep fryer. "How about a chili dog on me?" He didn't wait for my answer as he put one on the grill. "It's been a while since I got a triple order, some redhead came in a few weeks ago wanting one. They couldn't have been for her though."

My interest piqued at redhead even though I was furious with Lydia. "Why do you say that?"

He scratched his cheek. "You should've seen her decked out in a black dress. She was something else, made the whole restaurant smell like roses after she left."

The chances that it was Lydia was slim, but what if it was? Why was Lydia Martin buying curly fries? She'd never touch anything with that much grease on it. Maybe Aiden liked curly fries from Hurley's.

"She had a pretty sweet ride. A shiny new Lexus." He continued.

My head dropped. What the hell? "I know who you're talking about."

He checked the fries. "You friends with her?"

My lips pursed, but I already knew the answer. I've always known the answer; I wasn't good enough for Lydia Martin. "No."

"Too bad. She sure had a big smile for someone."

It was Aiden no doubt, that's probably why she was so upset that day. They deserved each other. What was I doing? I had a perfectly good girl and here I was letting someone else dictate my relationships. The best way to get over her was to move on with Cora, we were good together. The only thing holding me back was the talk with Lydia.

"That redhead, she was the one you told me about wasn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm done with her. She doesn't give a shit about me."

There she was, sitting against a tree in the middle of the park. She was listening to music as she wrote in her journal. She seemed almost peaceful, but there was something clearly upsetting her, and she was taking out on the paper. What was she questioning? What was she bashing?

All I had to do was go over there and tell her… Tell her what? That she was mean to me and now I couldn't get on with my life? How pathetic did that sound? Why was I so afraid of her? She's just a hundred and ten pounds of confidence.

She chose that moment to look up. Our eyes met and I froze. Now I couldn't turn around and leave. Now I had to face life and face my fear. I walked over to her, my head held high. My stomach was in knots as I sat next to her. She set her journal to the side and folded her legs to her chest. "I'm mad at you." My voice even;

"I know." She huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I need to tell you the truth."


	29. He Knows The Truth

I'd just like to say thanks for all the support(My grandma is fine, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that again. I made a notice the day after about how she was fine, but I didn't actually post because I'm life challenged.) Anyway… To Nicole(thanks for the love), I wrote that Stiles and Cora fanfic out of boredom, It could have very well been Lydia instead of Cora, I just thought it was a cute idea. I'm 100% Stydia, take from that what you will

Lydia's POV

When I saw her hand on his leg, I lost it. I couldn't sit there with the both of them, not when I still felt the way I did about him. So I came to the park. There weren't that many people here during the day, what with school and people actually having jobs.

Needing to get my emotions out, I wrote them down. What I really wanted to do was shout everything that I was feeling with no one around. Imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw Stiles standing there looking at me. Had he followed me from school? If so, why? He hated me now, I could smell it all over him. I could smell her all over him.

I took out my headphones and put my journal aside as he sat down next to me. "I'm mad at you." He said calmly.

"I know." I huffed as I ran my fingers through my hair. He needed to know that I didn't really hate him. He needed to know that I couldn't stop thinking about him, and how much I want to rip Cora apart. "I need to tell you the truth."

He laid his head against the tree trunk. "About how much you don't care about me? I got the message loud and clear, Lydia."

"That's not tr-"

"Why'd you pretend to be my friend these last few months, huh?" He wouldn't look at me, but I could feel the hurt I inflicted on him. "Why'd you lead me on? You knew how I felt about you, how I've always felt about you." His voice was getting louder.

My eyes stung. _Don't cry_, I told myself. _Stand up for yourself. Tell him the truth! _

"I can't even move on with Cora because of you, because of how I feel about you." He continued. "And on top of that you ignore me like the plague. Even if I wanted to talk to you I wouldn't be able to. Do you know how frustrating that is? Dammit, Lydia. I can't keep-"

"I hate her." I interrupted, confidence filled my voice.

He looked at me, but I kept looking straight. "What?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Cora." I pursed my lips. "I really hate her because I fucked up. And now she has what I loss."

He was burning a hole in my face, but I couldn't look at him. Not yet anyway. "What are you talking about?"

"She has you." Our eyes met and my heart stopped in place, I wasn't sure if it would start back up as his cinnamon eyes gazed into mine. He looked at my lips. Was he going to kiss me?

He didn't believe what I was right in front of him. "You hate Cora because of me?"

I rested my head against the trunk along with him. How would all of this play out? Would he have moved on after this conversation? Would he go back to her? He was right to be mad, I had ruined his life. I could only imagine that I would in the future. He was way too good for me, and everyone knew it except for Stiles. He was sitting next to me, waiting for an answer to the long awaited question. Words couldn't express how I felt in this moment, so my hand snaked up his leg. "When she did this to you, I wanted to rip her to shreds."

He stopped my hand, sending a dreadful sense throughout my body. "Lydia, why are you telling me this now?" He didn't want me anymore, I knew it would be like this. I had missed my chance with him, and now all I could do was live in regret. He would be the best thing that ever happened to me.

I gave a bitter laugh. "Why does it matter? You've already made up your mind." Hasn't he?

"It matters to me. I thought you were with Aiden."

I met his eyes. "Aiden?" Disgust dripped from my voice. "I broke things off with him a while ago."

His brow furrowed. "That's why you were so upset when I came over? He did something, didn't he?" I could feel his protectiveness kick in. "He was why you were buying curly fries at Hurley's? I know you wouldn't touch those things in a million years."

"No." I groaned. How did he even know about that? "I bought those for you." My voice grew quiet as I recalled the memory, how excited I was, how much it hurt to see the two of them kissing. "They were for you." I said with a little more confidence.

"What?"

"Oh my God, Stiles! I like you, why don't you get that?"

He looked confused. "What?" He repeated.

A laugh bubbled out of me. How was he this stupid when I know for a fact that he's really smart? Wanting to show him how I felt, my hand caressed his oddly sculptured face as I gazed into his eyes. My lips found his, laying a feather light kiss on him. With his lips on mine my whole body woke up, thrilling sensations gave me hope that we could actually be something. He still seemed shocked by all of this, I couldn't really blame him. I was the one ignored him for years, that took him for granted. "Do you believe me now?"

He nodded without speaking. I'm pretty sure I just turned his whole world upside down, which was only far considering that's what he did to me. "Wait?" He sobered up. "Why were you crying then? And how come I never got those curly fries?"

"I wanted to tell you how I felt. I made a picnic and we were going to sit right here and talk. But when I got to your house I saw you and her together. I was going to wait for her to leave, but then she kissed you, and you didn't pull away."

He groaned as he looked ahead. "You saw that?"

"Uh, yeah. Was I not supposed to?"

"No, you weren't. That wasn't what it looked like. I wasn't thinking when I kissed her back. Well, I was. I was thinking about you." He turned his head and met my eyes.

Should I believe him? "Really?"

He nodded. "Cora knew that and she left."

What the actual fuck? So I did all that crying for nothing?

"Was that really why you were so upset? All because you liked me?"

Fuck yeah! "Its bit more than like, Stiles. That's why I left." I was embarrassed to meet his eyes, so I looked away. "I know what you're thinking, and my feelings have nothing to do with Cora, I promise."

"Why'd you push me away? Why not just tell me how you felt?"

I looked at him. "I thought you were with her, and I couldn't be around you when I still felt like punching the shit out of you for kissing her."

"What about now?" He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. "I still want to punch the shit out of you for being with her." I huffed, knowing that I was a huge idiot for saying what I was about to say. "Would you do something for me?"

His lips held the remembrance of a smile. "Sure."

My hand found his, I interlaced our fingers. "Would you stay with her?"

His eyes filled with shock. "Why are you saying this?"

I held onto his hand tighter. "I want you to really give it a try. If you're happy with her…" My jaw clenched as I tried not to cry. "What if she's the one you're supposed to be with? What if I'm holding you back?"

"Lydia that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would you be holding me back? You're what I've always wanted." He gave me a reassuring look.

"I know," I nodded. My eyes stung with fresh tears. "We can be friends until you figure it out." A tear slid down my face, he gently wiped it away.

"Lydia-"

I leaned away from his embrace. "I'm fine." I wiped at my eyes. "I just want you to be happy." I gathered my stuff, fighting the tears.

"Lydia?" Stiles stood with a sad look in his eyes. "I love you, isn't that enough?"

I threw my bag onto my shoulder, then wrapped myself around him. "I love you, too. Remember that." I disentangled myself from him after I let myself remember the feeling of us, then I walked away, leaving him behind. Tears streamed down my face, the black hole in my stomach clenched as I tried to contain emotions. I did the right thing, I told myself. He would choose the person he wanted to be with, and if I wasn't it then I'd go back to for the rest of the school year.


	30. He Knows Th Truth

I'd just like to say thanks for all the support(My grandma is fine, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that again. I made a notice the day after about how she was fine, but I didn't actually post because I'm life challenged.) Anyway… To Nicole(thanks for the love), I wrote that Stiles and Cora fanfic out of boredom, It could have very well been Lydia instead of Cora, I just thought it was a cute idea. I'm 100% Stydia, take from that what you will

Lydia's POV

When I saw her hand on his leg, I lost it. I couldn't sit there with the both of them, not when I still felt the way I did about him. So I came to the park. There weren't that many people here during the day, what with school and people actually having jobs.

Needing to get my emotions out, I wrote them down. What I really wanted to do was shout everything that I was feeling with no one around. Imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw Stiles standing there looking at me. Had he followed me from school? If so, why? He hated me now, I could smell it all over him. I could smell her all over him.

I took out my headphones and put my journal aside as he sat down next to me. "I'm mad at you." He said calmly.

"I know." I huffed as I ran my fingers through my hair. He needed to know that I didn't really hate him. He needed to know that I couldn't stop thinking about him, and how much I want to rip Cora apart. "I need to tell you the truth."

He laid his head against the tree trunk. "About how much you don't care about me? I got the message loud and clear, Lydia."

"That's not tr-"

"Why'd you pretend to be my friend these last few months, huh?" He wouldn't look at me, but I could feel the hurt I inflicted on him. "Why'd you lead me on? You knew how I felt about you, how I've always felt about you." His voice was getting louder.

My eyes stung. _Don't cry_, I told myself. _Stand up for yourself. Tell him the truth! _

"I can't even move on with Cora because of you, because of how I feel about you." He continued. "And on top of that you ignore me like the plague. Even if I wanted to talk to you I wouldn't be able to. Do you know how frustrating that is? Dammit, Lydia. I can't keep-"

"I hate her." I interrupted, confidence filled my voice.

He looked at me, but I kept looking straight. "What?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Cora." I pursed my lips. "I really hate her because I fucked up. And now she has what I loss."

He was burning a hole in my face, but I couldn't look at him. Not yet anyway. "What are you talking about?"

"She has you." Our eyes met and my heart stopped in place, I wasn't sure if it would start back up as his cinnamon eyes gazed into mine. He looked at my lips. Was he going to kiss me?

He didn't believe what I was right in front of him. "You hate Cora because of me?"

I rested my head against the trunk along with him. How would all of this play out? Would he have moved on after this conversation? Would he go back to her? He was right to be mad, I had ruined his life. I could only imagine that I would in the future. He was way too good for me, and everyone knew it except for Stiles. He was sitting next to me, waiting for an answer to the long awaited question. Words couldn't express how I felt in this moment, so my hand snaked up his leg. "When she did this to you, I wanted to rip her to shreds."

He stopped my hand, sending a dreadful sense throughout my body. "Lydia, why are you telling me this now?" He didn't want me anymore, I knew it would be like this. I had missed my chance with him, and now all I could do was live in regret. He would be the best thing that ever happened to me.

I gave a bitter laugh. "Why does it matter? You've already made up your mind." Hasn't he?

"It matters to me. I thought you were with Aiden."

I met his eyes. "Aiden?" Disgust dripped from my voice. "I broke things off with him a while ago."

His brow furrowed. "That's why you were so upset when I came over? He did something, didn't he?" I could feel his protectiveness kick in. "He was why you were buying curly fries at Hurley's? I know you wouldn't touch those things in a million years."

"No." I groaned. How did he even know about that? "I bought those for you." My voice grew quiet as I recalled the memory, how excited I was, how much it hurt to see the two of them kissing. "They were for you." I said with a little more confidence.

"What?"

"Oh my God, Stiles! I like you, why don't you get that?"

He looked confused. "What?" He repeated.

A laugh bubbled out of me. How was he this stupid when I know for a fact that he's really smart? Wanting to show him how I felt, my hand caressed his oddly sculptured face as I gazed into his eyes. My lips found his, laying a feather light kiss on him. With his lips on mine my whole body woke up, thrilling sensations gave me hope that we could actually be something. He still seemed shocked by all of this, I couldn't really blame him. I was the one ignored him for years, that took him for granted. "Do you believe me now?"

He nodded without speaking. I'm pretty sure I just turned his whole world upside down, which was only far considering that's what he did to me. "Wait?" He sobered up. "Why were you crying then? And how come I never got those curly fries?"

"I wanted to tell you how I felt. I made a picnic and we were going to sit right here and talk. But when I got to your house I saw you and her together. I was going to wait for her to leave, but then she kissed you, and you didn't pull away."

He groaned as he looked ahead. "You saw that?"

"Uh, yeah. Was I not supposed to?"

"No, you weren't. That wasn't what it looked like. I wasn't thinking when I kissed her back. Well, I was. I was thinking about you." He turned his head and met my eyes.

Should I believe him? "Really?"

He nodded. "Cora knew that and she left."

What the actual fuck? So I did all that crying for nothing?

"Was that really why you were so upset? All because you liked me?"

Fuck yeah! "Its bit more than like, Stiles. That's why I left." I was embarrassed to meet his eyes, so I looked away. "I know what you're thinking, and my feelings have nothing to do with Cora, I promise."

"Why'd you push me away? Why not just tell me how you felt?"

I looked at him. "I thought you were with her, and I couldn't be around you when I still felt like punching the shit out of you for kissing her."

"What about now?" He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. "I still want to punch the shit out of you for being with her." I huffed, knowing that I was a huge idiot for saying what I was about to say. "Would you do something for me?"

His lips held the remembrance of a smile. "Sure."

My hand found his, I interlaced our fingers. "Would you stay with her?"

His eyes filled with shock. "Why are you saying this?"

I held onto his hand tighter. "I want you to really give it a try. If you're happy with her…" My jaw clenched as I tried not to cry. "What if she's the one you're supposed to be with? What if I'm holding you back?"

"Lydia that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would you be holding me back? You're what I've always wanted." He gave me a reassuring look.

"I know," I nodded. My eyes stung with fresh tears. "We can be friends until you figure it out." A tear slid down my face, he gently wiped it away.

"Lydia-"

I leaned away from his embrace. "I'm fine." I wiped at my eyes. "I just want you to be happy." I gathered my stuff, fighting the tears.

"Lydia?" Stiles stood with a sad look in his eyes. "I love you, isn't that enough?"

I threw my bag onto my shoulder, then wrapped myself around him. "I love you, too. Remember that." I disentangled myself from him after I let myself remember the feeling of us, then I walked away, leaving him behind. Tears streamed down my face, the black hole in my stomach clenched as I tried to contain emotions. I did the right thing, I told myself. He would choose the person he wanted to be with, and if I wasn't it then I'd go back to for the rest of the school year.


	31. We Talked, It Was Nice

Cora's POV

My emotions churned as I sat against a book shelf in the back of the library that wasn't that occupied. Telling Stiles to figure out his feelings may have been the right thing to do, but I couldn't help feeling that he would go to Lydia despite what we shared in the past weeks.

Why did I even try with him? Why when I would never be as good enough as Lydia? I tried being nice to her, I tried starting a conversation, but I hated her because she had what I wanted. She'd always have what I want. Stiles had been the only boy gave me the time of day. No one ever noticed me, not that I gave them a reason to. I never dressed up like Allison and Lydia. I never did my hair, I never wore makeup. To guys I was basically untouchable. With Stiles it felt like he didn't care about that, but maybe he did. What if that was all that guys cared about?

I wiped at my eyes as Scott sat down beside me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said with conviction, wanting him to leave. There was nothing wrong with Scott, we just weren't friends. "You don't have to stay here and watch me wipe my eyes, I'm already embarrassed enough."

He huffed. "Yeah, I kind of know what that feels like."

"Scott McCall?" I scoffed dismissively. "I thought you were perfect." I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "Not completely." His smile faded. "Not at all actually. Not perfect enough for my dad to stay around growing up. Especially not perfect enough for things to work out with Allison." His head hung in front of him.

Was he still bumming about that? "I thought you were cool with Isaac and Allison getting together. Were you not?"

He shrugged. "When I first connected the dots I wasn't too happy. I mean, we've been over for a while, but that didn't mean that I wanted to see her with anyone else. It's not like I don't know Isaac won't treat her right, he's a good guy. I trust him a lot more than I do a lot of people. Sure I want her to be happy, but why did it have to be with the guy that was sleeping at my house?" He let out a little groan. "Things weren't supposed to get this complicated."

"Things have always been complicated for me." I realized then that focusing on Scott's problems took my mind off of mine. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened between you two. From what I heard you guys were quite the Romeo and Juliet." He made a face. "And that's not helping at all is it?"

His face scrunched up, we froze and let out a burst of laughter. "No." He looked straight ahead, getting surprisingly serious. "Stiles, cut him some slack. You're his first girlfriend." He looked over at me.

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't known that.

"He likes you, I can tell. It's just this thing he has with Lydia came before you, long before you. He can't just shut off years' worth of feelings in a month.

"I'm pretty sure that he's my first boyfriend, so I guess that makes us even."


	32. Nothing Better Than This

Okay, so I'm really upset because some posted a comment

Guest 10/6/13 . chapter 31: "Kind of disappointed... I loved Allisaac in this, but now there's barely any. And I loved Stydia in this, but now you've ripped them apart... I see from your fanfic list that you've done a Stora fic, so maybe I should give up on both of my ships in this and stop reading."

Question: would you guys continue to read this fic if Allisaac and Stydia happened in like chapter 5? I wouldn't because there would be no fight for either relationship. Did you guys see my comment on an earlier chapter? It was along the lines of I'm team Stydia, take from that what you will. Hence they're gonna end up together! Same for Allisaac! Like why would I even bother writing this if I didn't plan on either of those couples being endgame?! And if I did want Stora as endgame why would I write that fic before this one?

Sorry for bringing my anger out on you guys. I know the ones that are commenting loves what being going on so far, so thank you for that. It makes me really happy. I love my fans like sailorangelmoon1, Iwannabelikeme, Readergirl56, Laurenn94, Mini-Silver, Pace1818, and others I don't have the time to name. They make my day, every review makes my day except for the one above. Maybe that was my own fault…But whoever that guest was I'd appreciate it if you PMed my so we could talk. I promise I'm not going to curse you out or whatever, I just want more of your thoughts.

Allison's POV:

"Allison," My dad caught me just as I about to leave. "Can we talk for a minute?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what's up?"

He took a step forward as did I. "I wanted to talk about you and Isaac."

"Uh, okay." I wasn't really thrown off guard, but surprised that it took this long. Maybe he was trying to give me space because things with Scott had been _so great_. "What about us?"

"You two are a thing, right?" His face got a little red. Why was he so embarrassed over Isaac? He threatened to kill Scott on more than one occasion.

"We're not technically dating, but hopefully after we go to England we will be." I took a few more steps so that I was in front of him. "Dad, where are you going with this?"

He palmed the back of his neck with an unsure look. "I was thinking about having Isaac over for dinner, if that's what you want?"

I glanced down at my phone, I knew it was Isaac that vibrated in my pocket. Would he feel pressured about the whole idea? Probably, but more importantly was this a good idea? I looked up at my dad, "We haven't really been on a date yet, so that would be kind of weird." I cracked a smile. "But when we come back I'll see what I can do."

He kissed me on the top of my head. "Okay, love you."

"Love you, too." I headed for the door. My dad was really being awesome about this whole Isaac being here all the time thing. He hadn't yelled at me when Isaac left or when he found out that he slept here that weekend Derek kicked him out. I turned around and gave my dad a hug, he welcomed me in his safe arms. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." He let me go.

I looked at my phone as I headed for my car.

_Can I tell you something really important? You look beautiful today_, I read as I stopped in front of my car door.

A smiled crept to my lips as I knowingly pressed against the body that I could tell was behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as his lips pressed against my neck. "I thought we were weren't doing this anymore, Lahey." I faced him while still in his embrace.

A lazy smile played on his lips. "You're making it so hard." His British accent evident. "I thought we once agreed that you try and look disgusting for me."

I thought back to one of our many conversations in my car. "And I thought you weren't going to use your accent to seduce me?" My brow quirked. We shared an intense look before he shook his head with an amused lip curl as he took a few steps back. I figured this wasn't the time to bring up the fact that my dad actually liked him, so I opened my door. He looked at me. "Are you going to school, Lahey?"

"I can walk." He headed down the drive.

I backed up and swerved in front of him. "Get in before I hit you with my car."

His brow furrowed. "For some reason I don't believe you." He kept walking, knowing that I was going to follow him.

I drove some more and swerved in front of him again. "Or I can stab you with this Chinese ring dagger, whichever you prefer." I held it up just so he knew I meant business, but he didn't believe me.

He leaned down the car window, his greenish blue eyes burning. "Argent, I need to walk to school. My ability to restrain myself around you is waning." He grinned lazily.

I couldn't help from smiling. "I make you that hot and bothered, Isaac?"

He groaned. "You know that you do." He leaned into the car, meeting me with a brush of the lips. "If you keep tempting me," he muttered against my lips. "Then I'm going to have to stab you with those infamous Chinese ring daggers." We smiled against each other's lips, he lightly kissed me again before heading down the street.

_God, I loved that man so much,_ I thought to myself. I instantly froze, afraid that I had admitted it. I knew how I felt, but I kind of strayed away from actually making it into words. _Fuck, I'm in trouble. _How was I going to face him at school today? Would he be able to read it all over me? He read me so well.

Isaac's POV:

Walking to school gave me time to cool off. It had gotten so bad this morning that I think I'm going to have to see her in short intervals. Being against her made me want to do things that would probably disgust her. I knew her and Scott had sex, but I don't think that they were into the same things I'm into.

She looked so beautiful every day, every time that I caught a glimpse of her in the hall she took my breath away as lame as that sounds. For some odd reason she wanted me and I couldn't be happier knowing that she did.

watch?v=FLpANKs7hH8 Okay guys, this song is PERFECT to listen to during the closet scene! I legit just heard a few minutes ago as I was writing this. It's by Matt Corby. It gave me chills at one part, and if you listen to it you'll know exactly which part I'm talking about. It's very rare that you stumble upon a male artist such Matt Corby that has a rawness that sparks something emotional within you. At least, for me it's rare. Anyway, PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG LIKE RIGHT NOW!

Once I got out of math I saw her in the hall. She actually walked by me without a word. Whether she was ignoring me because of what I said earlier or if I somehow did something to piss her off, I did not know. I decided to chalk it up to her trying to keep us cool and collected and went to my next class.

To be honest, I had no idea what was going on in English. All I could think about were my parents, England, and Allison. I was tired of waiting for all of it because it just seemed that life would be perfect with all of it. And if it was with my real parents would that override what I had with Allison? What I did know was that there was no way that I wanted to hurt Allison because she was all I ever wanted in a girlfriend. Things for me never went right, and if they did they never lasted long. So why did I think we could last?

The bell rung, dismissing us from class. Erica came up to me as I went to my locker to put away my books. She wore her signature red lipstick and leather jacket. Sure she was hot, but she lost most of her compassion when Derek turned her. We were kind of them same before The Bite, and now we couldn't be more different.

"You look awfully sexy today." She said, running her arm up my back.

I grabbed her hand and released it. "Erica, what are you doing?" I shut my locker and turned toward her.

She played innocent. "What's a girl got to do to get your attention?"

I gave her a look. "You think because Boyd's mad at you that you can just take up interest in me?" She nodded, not understanding the problem. "You know that I'm with-"

"Allison," She cut me off with a roll of her eyes. "How long will that last? What's going to happen when you turn on a full moon and she's forced to hurt you? Or when you're having sex and you can't control your wolf? She won't have a choice but to hurt you, and you know that."

Honestly, I hadn't thought about that. For some reason I forgot what I was around her of all people. She just made me feel so normal and human, and I loved that about her. I just loved her, but I couldn't tell her that. Not with England looming over both of our heads.

"Erica, why don't you go back to Boyd and leave me alone?"

Her eyes glowed and her lips snared. "Because of The Hunter? She's not your pack, Isaac. We are."

I was tempted to say since when, but I didn't want to continue to fight with her, so I walked away. She grabbed my arm, twisting me back to her as she jumped on me. Her lips attacked mine for what seemed like forever before I pushed her off. I had to admit she was a good kisser, but she wasn't who I wanted.

Allison was practically frozen when I found her standing down the hall. Her heartbeats a little bit broken, I can see the tears forming in her eyes before she fled down the hall.

I looked back at Erica who was pleased with herself before running after Allison. Why did she have to see that? Had Erica known that she was close by? I found her crying in a supply closet, the same one we got stuck in. The door wasn't locked, which I was surprised at but was thankful for as I wrapped her in my arms and let her cry into my chest.

"You know that wasn't what it looked like, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but you still let her kiss you for like ten seconds."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It was not ten seconds, you bum."

She bite my shoulder, actually nipping at it was more like it because it was so cute. "You ass." She turned around and sat on my lap.

"But you love me." It wasn't a question as much as it was a fact. She met my eyes with a wide eyes. We hadn't voiced that particular feeling, but we both knew what it was flowing between us. We both knew that we weren't kidding around, and that we were far beyond a first date. I've already given her a teddy bear and her dad and I have an understanding.

"Don't say it." She warned. "Not yet." She meant not until after England just in case things didn't go as planned.

Despite her words there was still a burning need to tell her how I felt. "I want you to know that I love you." She gave my arm a light punch as she tried to hide a smile. "I didn't say that I was in love with you," I smiled at her, bringing her lips to mine. "But I am." Her hands went to my hair like they usually do. My lips broke away from our not so chaste kiss so that they could work on her neck, knowing that she would cry out in pleasure. My lips trailed up her throat and back to her lips.

"You're eyes." She looked at me, her hand caressing my face. "They're golden."

She was right, I could feel my wolf losing control. For her sake, I tried to gain that control back. "I'm sorry." I muttered, ashamed of myself. How could she look me in the eyes when I wasn't in control? How did she not stab me on instinct?

Her hand pushed my face to look at her. "Don't do that." Her eyes looked sad. "Don't be ashamed of what you are." Her delicate hands tugged at my shirt as she brought out foreheads together. "Or I'll stab you myself." She grinned before blessing me with a smiling kiss.

"You are, aren't you?" I questioned with a high brow.

She nodded, her forehead still on mine. "What are you going to do about it, Lahey?" She teased, running her hands up and down my chest.

"Probably kiss you to death." I gazed at her beauty, feeling bad for Scott because he lost all of this. And I couldn't think of anything better than this.


	33. Snapping Out Of It

"Guest 10/9/13 . chapter 32

I didn't mean to upset you... it just seemed like that's where the fic is going. I didn't mean to be rude, I apologize."

THANK YOU! I really appreciate that. And I'd just like to point out that in my actual writing(books) I tend to wr

Stiles' POV

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" My dad asked me. He stood in the kitchen doorway and watched me stand over a cup of untouched OJ.

I shook my head to get back to reality. "What?"

He walked over to me. "Your teacher called and said that you've brought up your grade in math." He grinned. "You've been putting in the extra hours?"

Math? What? "Uh," _Just say yes, Stiles. _"Yeah."

He patted me on the back. "I'm proud of you." He looked in the fridge for food. "What with all the supernatural dilemmas you've been going through. Wow, I never thought I'd say that to my kid." He searched the freezer. "How are you and Lydia doing?"

My OJ caught my attention. "We are fine, dad." Despite that I can see her physically trying not to run in the other direction when she saw Cora and I heading in her direction, or when she bite inside of cheek when Cora laughs at something Scott does. I tried to keep us low key, but Cora didn't seem to agree with that. There were so many times when she couldn't stand it anymore even the music in her ears and got up to leave without a word.

I wanted to be there for her and be with Cora at the same time, and I didn't know how to do that without making seem like I was cheating. Even if I went to Lydia's house just to check on her I wasn't concrete on the idea that I wouldn't just grab her by the waist and kiss the life out of her. Cora didn't deserve that, so I wasn't sure how long this was going to last. I wasn't sure that I was going to be as happy with Cora as I would be Lydia. Cora and I never stole secret kisses, we never hide our feelings from each other, and we haven't been through as much as Lydia and I have. And if it's like this why don't I just break up with Cora so I could be with Lydia? Well, I didn't feel guilty kissing Cora because I actually liked her. But that was where the problem laid; I liked Cora, but I loved Lydia with all of my being, and there was no getting over that, especially since now I know that she likes me back.

"Stiles?" My dad called.

"Uh," I looked up. "I need to go do something." I headed for the door with my keys in hand. "Bye."

"Bye…"

Isaac's POV:

"We leave in two days." I told Scott once again as I packed my suitcase.

He grinned. "I know." He sat on his bed. "Isaac, what are the chances that you aren't coming back?"

I stopped packing as our eyes met. "I don't plan on staying, you know that."

"Well, I know that you don't want to stay because of Allison, and I get that, but what if you connect with your parents?" He asked with genuine concern. "What if you want to stay, what if they want you to stay?

I let out a heavy breath. "Not going to happen. I've thought about it, and I've considered it, but I couldn't leave this behind."

"For Allison?"

He was starting to make me mad. "Yes, Scott. I finally feel happy in life. I'm happy here with you and your mom, with Allison and her dad. It feels like I have a family for once in my life. I'm not going to give all that up for two people who couldn't be bothered. Even if they turn out to be good people, it wouldn't be enough to make me stay." Not when I have her. Her lips could make me forget all the bad stuff that's happened to me. "Isn't that enough?"

He nodded. "For the record, I want you to stay."

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me." I move to give him a hug because we were there. He hugged me back for a few seconds, patting me on the back, and then releasing me.

We heard Stiles come through the front door and head this way. "Would someone please slap me?"

"Sure." I slapped him across the cheek, not hard enough to break his face, just hard enough to hurt.

He gave a look. "I was thinking more along the lines of Scott, but thanks for that." He said sarcastically.

I gave him a smile. "You're welcome."

Scott tried to hide a smile as he asked him what was wrong.

"Cora and I. I don't know if we're going to work out." He huffed. "I need to tell you guys something." He took a few steps closer. "Lydia and I kissed."

"What?" Scott and I demanded simultaneously.

"We kissed that day when I left the cafeteria. I didn't mean to go after her, I just found her. I had to tell her that I wanted to move on with Cora, but she was holding me back."

"Then she kissed you?" I asked him incredulously.

"No, she told me that she liked me a lot, and that she hated Cora because of me. We ended up kissing, but she told me that she wanted me to try things out with Cora, and that's what I did." He hunched over. "I've never had this problem before. What do I do?" He looked at Scott for guidance.

"Break up with Cora. She deserves better than, Stiles. You know that what you're doing is still wrong even if you didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Wait, did Scott like Cora? "Yeah," Stiles looked at me. "Plus Cora's a strong girl, she can handle you breaking up with her."

Allison somehow entered the house without Scott or me hearing her because she ended up walking through the door. "Who's breaking up with who?" She eyed me with daggers in her eyes.

"Stiles." I said nervously because she scared me sometimes. "Him and Cora."

"Dude." Stiles scolded.

"What? She has daggers." Scott just laughed.

"Wait, you're breaking up with Cora?" She asked Stiles.

He ran his hand through his hair as he thought about it. "I don't know."

She took a step closer to Stiles. "Is it about Lydia?"

"Isn't it always?"

She met my eyes, always worrying about her best friend. I don't think I'd ever know what that was like. She turned back to Stiles. "You might want to figure it out before Friday because your dad just called mine. Apparently you're going on the trip with us."

"What does that have to do with Cora or Lydia?"

"Lydia's going with us, too."


	34. The End of Things

"I never meant to get us in this deep." I said to Cora as we sat on my bed. She wouldn't look at me, but I could feel the disappointment emanating from her. "I shouldn't have done this, I should've just listened to my heart." I gave it two weeks, I really did. And I had fun with her, but it wasn't enough. Cora was a really good girl, she deserved more than me. She deserved more than I could give to her. A certain strawberry blonde

She scoffed while getting up to leave.

"Wait-"

She turned on me. "You know, I don't even want to look at you right now, but I have to tell you that I don't blame you." She angrily ran her fingers through her hair with a crazy look in her eyes. "I don't blame you because you've always been about Lydia, but Lydia's never been about you. What if you go out, things don't work out, and you end up getting your heart broken? You don't deserve that, Stiles." She clenched her jaw. "But apparently I do." Her eyes grew shiny with unshed tears.

What could I say to her to make her feel better? There was nothing I could say, saying sorry would only make her feel worse.

She headed for the door.

"Cora, don't-"

"Don't what, Stiles?" She asked with her bad to the door, the tears evident in her voice. "Don't go?" She grasped the doorknob. "Why would I stay?"

I couldn't give her an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said before leaving.

Cora's POV

What had I been thinking? How had I deluded myself into thinking that Stiles wanted me? I had seen the way he looked at her when he thought I wasn't looking. I had seen the way she snuck glances at us when we were together, I'd seen the unshed tears in her eyes. You had to be a fool to not notice how Lydia Martin all of a sudden felt about Stiles Stilinski. But I had been the biggest fool of them all because I chose not to see it.

He tried, I'll give him that. Why even bother if he still felt the same way about her?

I made my way down the street, refraining from sobbing, but the tears still came.

Somehow I found my way to the person I least expected to find solace in. He answered his door with shock in his eyes. "Cora, what are you doing here?" Scott asked. He noticed my swollen eyes and puffy cheeks. "What happened?"

I couldn't help but from shaking. "Stiles…" My voice cracked as I tried again. "He broke up with me." Sadly, the trembling of my lips were out of control.

He brought me to his hard and warm chest as his strong arms wrapped around me, offering me comfort, but it only made me cry harder. "I know that I'm sorry is lame, but I am."

"I know." I shuttered in his arms while continuing to sob uncontrollably.


	35. Plane Talk Pt 1

Allison's POV:

"Promise me you'll be safe." My dad hugged me tightly.

"Dad, I can-  
"She can take care of herself." Isaac intervened with a reassuring grin at my dad. "She did stab me twenty times before."

He looked halfway amused as he shook Isaac's hand. "Isaac, take care of yourself."

"I'll try." He gave a small wave as my dad headed for his car. "You know once we land in London, I'm officially a joke, right?"

I turned to him with a smile on my face, excited for what our trip unfolded for us. "Well, you're actually British." I poked him in the chest.

He grabbed gently grabbed my finger and pulled me into him, his face serious. "You know whether or not this works out that I'm coming back with you, right?"

"What if you end up loving them? What if you want to stay?" I asked afraid for the answer.

"No," He brought his forehead down to mine. "I want you." He brushed his lips against mine in a reassuring way.

We turned at the sound of Scott and Stiles arriving. Stiles was upset about his dad having to work, and not being able to see him off. He headed our way with determination while Scott seemed sad. It wasn't hard to guess why he was upset.

"Hey," Stiles smiled at us, parking his luggage.

Lydia chose that moment to pull up in front of us, choosing this very moment to become fabulous even in her acting out stage. Her dark red hair fell in curls, big black framed sunglasses matched her black Gucci suitcase. She looked pretty good for someone who was heartbroken. I didn't think telling her that Stiles was choosing between her and Cora for the trip was a good idea. What if he ended up choosing Cora? Hopefully, that was why Stiles was in such a good mood because he choose Lydia.

She strolled right past us. "What are you all staring at? We have a plane to catch in an hour."

Isaac and I exchanged a knowing look. Stiles was trying not to stare at her for too long. She was obviously masking her feelings for him. When I told her that he was coming she wasn't too happy about it.

"This probably isn't going to work out." Isaac said, grabbing our bags as we started down the terminal.

I huffed. "It's a little late for that." I caught Stiles' eyes. "At least they're not sitting next to each other."

"I'm sure they'll something will go wrong."

Stiles' POV:

Seeing Lydia almost back to her old self scared me a little bit. I wasn't sure if she was back to her old games or if she still felt the same way about me. She was Lydia Martin after all. For all I knew, she could be back with Aiden.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stilinski, there was a glitch with the computer. You will be assigned a new seat before boarding your flight." The blonde desk attendant announced.

I huffed. "Okay, will I have to pay extra for a different seat?" I was saving my money for something special I wanted to do with Lydia.

She shook her head. "No, sir." She handed me my new ticket before attending the next person.

My eyes focused on the beautiful redhead struggling to put her bags in the overhead cabinet as I walked down the hectic aisle. I grabbed the bag from her delicate grasp and stuffed it into the cabinet.

"Thanks-" She froze when our eyes met, her confident. "Um…"

"You can have the window seat if you want." I offered lamely.

She gave a small smile that slowly erupted into a full on teeth showing grin before she moved her purse and took the window seat. "Thanks."

I put my stuff in the cabinet, then took my seat beside her.

"Is this okay?" I peeked at her.

"You mean am I okay with you sitting next to me?" She continued as I nodded. "I missed you being around."

Our eyes met. "Is that a yes?"

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, but it's been weird lately, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that it's been hard for you because of me. I never wanted…" _I never wanted Cora as much as I wanted you. _"I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't think that I could."

"Stiles," She held my eyes with a soft gaze. "I forgive you, so stop blaming yourself." Her hand grasped mine.

How could she forgive me so easily? Had she moved on that fast? It hadn't made sense for Lydia Martin to have feelings for me. Maybe she realized that she could do better, that she would do better.

My eyes focused on the seat in front of me until it blurred out as I emotionally sunk in my seat.


	36. Plane Down

Isaac's POV:

We were about an hour into the flight with nine hours left. Allison was deciding whether or not to go talk to Lydia. I was trying to convince her to stay right next to me. "Allison, she's with Stiles. She's fine." My fingertips grasped her chin before turning her face to meet mine. "I'm right here, and I need you."

Her coffee eyes softened as her lips parted. "You already have me." Her hands slid to my neck as she leaned into to kiss me. "You had me as soon as I heard your accent." She smiled.

"Is that right?" I grinned.

She nodded. "It also may have something to do with your incredibly good looks, but probably not."

I laughed. "Says the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

The plane started to shake. "Is it supposed to do that?" I looked over at Allison.

She smiled. "It's just turbulence, Isaac. It's nothing to worry about."

I looked out of the window, the clouds appearing as a lake of fresh snow. It was so breath-taking up here, gliding above it all. When I left for the states I was so young, I didn't get a chance to appreciation it.

The flight attendant offered us drink options, but I declined while Allison got some water. Nerves racked through me at the thought that everything could go wrong. The plane shook again. I gripped the arm rest so tightly that I was surprised that it didn't fall off.

"Isaac," Allison warned. "Your claws. What's wrong?"

"I just want off this damn plane." On cue the plane dipped.

Lydia's POV:

As many of times that I've been on a plane I never quite shook my fear of a plane crashing. Right now it wasn't any different. My fingers grasped Stiles' hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his fingers entwining with mine.

I eased at the feeling, knowing that I would be safe with Stiles. Even if we did die, I could live with Stiles knowing that I was in love with him. I could live with knowing that Stiles loved me as a friend, only as a friend. The plane dipped again.

We locked eyes. "Lydia?"

"I'm scared." I said in a whisper.

The pilot's voice came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some heavy winds, but we should be out of their way shortly."

Ever since I found out that I was a Banshee I could feel the darkness around me, I could tell when someone was going to die. That bone chilling darkness filled me, and it only magnified as Stiles held my hand. _No,_ I thought. _Not him. _

The plane swooshed in the sky. I held onto Stiles as I felt our lives slipping from us.


	37. Plane Down pt 2

The Lumineers – Slow it down

Allison's POV:

Fear spiked through the both of us along with that feeling of falling to your death. The yellow oxygen masks dropped for our safety. Isaac's yellow eyes gazed into mine intensely as he held onto me with his strong, protective arms. "What about Lydia? What about Stiles?" I tried to go over to them, but wasn't able to budge.

Isaac gave me a look. "You're not going over there. Stiles can take care of Lydia."

"She's my best friend. I can't not help her."

"You'd die yourself trying to go over there. Besides he'd die for her."

He was right, but I still wanted to reach out to my best friend. "Lydia!" I screamed, hoping she would hear me, but she was already staring at me with panicked eyes. "I love you, too."

She gave a sad smile, knowing that we weren't going to make it if the plane crashed. "I love you, too."

Tears pricked at my eyes. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Isaac to die not knowing his real parents, not knowing if he could be happy. If it came down to it I would gladly die for any of my friends' safety.

Isaac pulled me back to him. "You know that I love you right?"

"Don't say it like we're about to die." I pleaded, clutching to him. "Say it like you mean it."

He clutched my face. "You have no idea how much I'm in love with you." He rushed it out due to our timely turmoil. "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you the first day of school. Yeah, it was kind of a downer when you stabbed me, took away some of my self-confidence."

I laughed. "I did it to protect you. Maybe the whole time I've been in love with you, I'm not sure, but I know that I'm in love with you right now." My hand caressed his cheek. "I love you. And if I die, move on. Promise me."

"Move on? Allison, you're not going to die, I'm not-"

"Promise me!" I screamed.

His eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I can't do that."

There was a loud crack and tear as the plane broke into two halves, the heavy winds forced us in awkward positions, but Isaac still held onto me. Our hair and clothes blowing everywhere. "You have to because I couldn't live with myself if I stood in the way of your happiness."

We crouched down between the seats. "Don't you get it? You are my happiness, I don't want anyone else." He screamed to be heard over the ruckus.

"I'll come back and kill you myself."

His eyes burned bright. "You're not dying."

Stiles' POV:

If I was going to die, I had better be dying with Lydia Martins lips on mine, and she had better be liking it.

Our eyes locked as my heart pounded out of my chest. "Lydia…I-" Next thing I know her lips are crashing down on mine. Not like how it was before, more of we're about to die so let me give Stiles his last wish. And a damn good wish it was.

The plane broke in half, and large gusts of wind blew us around. Lydia clung to me literally as her life depended on it, and I guess it's did. "Allison!" She tried to scream, but a whisper barely came out.

We strained to look over at Allison who Isaac was yanking back down. "Lydia!" She screamed, but Lydia was always looking at her with panicked eyes. "I love you!"

She gave a sad smile, knowing that we weren't going to make it if the plane crashed. "I love you, too."

Isaac and I made eye contact, an understanding passed through us if that we would die protecting either one of the girls.

I looked back at Lydia. "Lydia, I lo-"

"Don't say it because we're going to die!"

I could barely see out of the window, and looking out of the gaping whole behind us was out of the question. I should be having a panic attack right now, worrying about my dad and Scott, but I wasn't worrying about myself. Only Lydia.

"Lydia, you just need to know-"

"Stiles, I swear to God-"

"Lydia Martin, for once in your life just listen, and let me tell you that I'm completely in love with you." My hand caressed her face.

Her eyes widened as she stilled. "Stiles, we're about to fucking crash into God only God knows what, how am I supposed to believe you right now?" She screamed, obviously not believing me.

"Because there hasn't been a day in my life that I can remember that I haven't been in love with you!"

The impact of us landing knocked the life out of me, I began to slowly let go as I slipped into the darkness.


End file.
